


The Proposal

by kiki_kun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but some things will not be the same, but still set in the naruto world, don't leave kakashi and cats alone, follows the movie pretty much, fugaku is a bit of a jerk, kakashi is not from the fire country, kakashi is the boss, obito the assistant, past obirin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_kun/pseuds/kiki_kun
Summary: “We are getting married.”Obito coughed. “Who is. . .  getting married?” he asked slowly.Kakashi wanted to step on one of his feet but instead he pressed his hand harder. “But you and I, you silly. We are getting married.”Kakashi is an executive editor of a book publishing company. After learning he is about to be deported to his homeland because he violated the terms of his work visa, he "persuades" Obito, his assistant, to marry him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this movie again during the holidays and I couldn't stop picturing Kakashi and Obito, I love AU based on movies so here it is XD The story follows the movie, a lot of the dialogues are almost the same but some scenes will change. I hope you also enjoy it :)  
> ps: english is not my first language

 

Uchiha Obito had the worst job in the world. Ok, maybe he was exaggerating, but you would think the same way if you were the assistant - _not secretary-_ of Hatake Kakashi. His boss was a workaholic slave driver who treated him like a doormat. 

Someone would ask why didn’t he just drop the job and find a new place if it was so horrible. Well first, finding a job at a renowned company like the one where he worked wasn’t easy. And second but not least important, Obito wasn’t the sort to give up easily, especially now that his promotion was getting closer.

Today his morning started in the worst way. He didn't hear the alarm clock, again.

Obito jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. In five minutes he got out of the house, but things got worse when he met his old neighbor on the stairs. The lift was out of service again and the poor woman had to drag two heavy shopping bags to the third floors. Obito was already late but he wasn't able to ignore her. After he’d helped the old lady, he ran to the coffee shop where two black coffees were waiting for him.

“Obito!” the young bartender called him. “Here, have your coffees.”

“Thank you,” Obito replied, grateful. “You saved my life!”

“I always do,” the bartender said flirty and winked.

Obito would have liked to stay more but he had to go. After he ran through the streets like a madman, he finally reached his workplace. Like always Obito skipped people left and right and basically jumped into the elevator, slamming against a few co-workers.

He smiled nervously as one of them sent him a dirty look and he was glad when the elevator reached his floor.

“You are late again, Obito,” Genma, the receptionist, greeted him.

“It’s not my fault,” he answered, annoyed. “You don’t what- Hey!” Obito hissed after the mail cart man, coming out of nowhere, bumped against him and one of the coffees he was holding fell on his white shirt.

“Oops sorry,” the man apologized, practically running away.

“Fuck!” Obito cursed.

Now he had to find a new shirt and quickly.

“Ebisu! I need your shirt!”

His co-worker gave him an incredulous look. “What?!”

 

 

* * *

 

Hatake Kakashi was fairly satisfied with his life. He was the Chief Editor for the most important publishing company of the Fire Country and he couldn’t imagine anything better.

Today his morning went in the usual way. He woke up, made a bit of work out, and ate a quick breakfast while checking a manuscript. Then he showered, put on his dark grey suit and went to work.

“Hello, Jiraiya.” While talking with his favorite writer, Kakashi made his way through the crowded streets of Capital City. He had to convince the man to do an important interview, Jiraiya could be very skittish when it came to tv apparitions. Once he arrived at his workplace, he closed the successful call and smirked behind his mask as his subordinates took their places in the cubicles like little soldiers and warned the others of his arrival. It never stopped to amuse him.

For the third time in that month, he entered his office thirty seconds before his secretary.

“Good morning, boss.”

“You are late again.”

“I’m sorry I got-“

“Spare me your excuses, tell me today’s schedule.” Kakashi took the coffee from his secretary hand and sat behind his desk.

The only reason why he hadn’t still fired Obito was that the guy was a hard worker, brought him a good coffee, and -unlike his previous secretaries- he hadn’t left after three months.

“You have a conference call in thirty minutes. Staff meeting at nine.”

Kakashi nodded casually as Obito kept debriefing him.

“And your immigration lawyer called, said it was imperative.”

 _What now?_ Kakashi thought as he organized his paper for today. “Cancel the call, push the meeting to tomorrow, keep the lawyer on the sheets. Get a hold of PR, have them start drafting a press release. Jiraiya is doing the interview.”

“Wow,” Obito gasped, “nicely done.”

“If I want your praise, I’ll ask for it,” Kakashi quipped. He turned his chair to face the computer behind him and lowered his medical mask to drink the coffee, but he stopped when eyes landed on a message written on the edge of the cup. The number surely was not for him. “Who is Mei?” he asked, putting his mask back on his place to face Obito and show him the cup. “And why does she want me to call her?” 

Obito stopped in his tracks and gulped. He made Kakashi’s mission to tease him far too easy. “Well, that was originally my cup,” Obito finally said.

Kakashi faked a frown. “And I’m drinking your coffee why?” he asked, even though he already guessed the answer.

“Because your coffee spilled,” Obito answered slowly.

Kakashi hummed. “So, you drink unsweetened black coffee too? I thought you liked sweeter stuff.”

Obito raised casually his hand. “Yeah, surprise, it makes me feel more. . . manly.”

“You know what I think?” Kakashi said instead, “I think you drink the same coffee that I drink just in case one spilled.”

The phone started to ring and his secretary looked relieved. “Well if it were true then it would be really. . . pathetic-“ Obito took the phone and answered, “Good morning, Hatake-san’s office.”

Kakashi grinned. This was enough teasing for this morning. He went back to his work, keeping an ear to the conversation, and drank his coffee.

“Hello, Gato. . .”

Oh right, he had to deal with the guy. Kakashi gave Obito the ok signal from over his shoulder.

“Actually, we’re headed to your office right now. Yeah.” Obito hanged up the phone. “Why are we going to Gato’s office?”

Kakashi didn't answer. 

* * *

 

Obito didn’t waste a minute, he ran to his computer and tipped quickly a message for his co-workers.

_The hound is coming!_

When Hatake Kakashi stepped out from his office every dependent, who had been still goofing around, was back in his place and pretended to be deep in work.

“So did you look at the manuscript I gave you?” Obito asked him once he was at his side.

“I did.”

“And?”

“I wasn’t impressed.”

“Did you at least read at all?”

“A few pages were enough.”

“Not enough porn?”

“Not enough interesting.”

“Please, give the manuscript a chance, this is the only one I’ve given you since I work here. It is the kind of novel you used to publish. I’m sure you’ll change idea once you’ll read it all.”

“Nope.”

They passed before some workers desks and Kakashi raised an eyebrow after his eyes landed on Ebisu’s stained coffee shirt.

“So, I wasn’t wrong, indeed pathetic.”

“Or impressive,” Obito said.

“I’d be impressed if you didn’t spill the coffee in the first place,” Kakashi countered, stopping before Gato’s office. “Remember, you are a prop.”

Obito nodded, not that he had a choice, and opened the glass door for his boss. Gato was sitting calmly behind his desk as he greeted them.

“Well, Master Hatake and his leash, please come in.”

Obito gritted his teeth. Punching the man would be a great satisfaction.

His boss looked around the room and gazed at a bookcase. “New?” he asked.

“It’s vintage, built one hundred years ago,” Gato said proudly, “but, yes, it is new to my office.” He laughed at his own joke and Obito rolled his eyes.

“So how can I help you, Kakashi?”

“Well, how am I gonna to say this?” Kakashi put a hand under his chin before he made a fake eye-smile. “Gato, you are fired.”

 _Ok, this was blunt_. Obito took a step backward and closed the door. People could still see them but at least they couldn’t hear the conversation.

“What?!” Gato shrieked.

“I asked you over a dozen times to get Jiraiya to do the interview and you didn’t do it. You’re fired,” Kakashi explained like he was talking about the weather.

Gato stood up from his seat. “You know that’s impossible. Jiraiya hasn’t done an interview in twenty years!”

“That is interesting, because I just got off the phone with him, and he is in,” Kakashi told him. “You didn’t even call him, did you?”

Gato gaped like a drowning fish and said nothing.

“Well, I guess Jiraiya can be a little scary to deal with-” Kakashi made a little dramatic pause “-for you.”

Obito had never seen Gato so speechless. He almost felt pity for the man.

“Now, I will give you two months to find another job. And then you can tell everyone you resigned. Ok?”

This was not bad, Obito had to admit it, but he could tell by the look on Gato’s face that he didn’t think the same.

Kakashi didn’t wait for an answer, he took a manuscript from Gato’s desk and walked away.

“What is his twenty?” Kakashi asked him once they were outside.

“He is moving,” Obito said, keeping an eye on Gato. “I have never seen him so upset.”

“He is going to do it, isn’t he?” Kakashi whispered, right before Gato stepped outside.

“You cold-blooded-asshole!”

The workers around them gasped and looked at the scene with wide curious eyes.

“You can’t fire me!” Gato shouted.

Obito decided to sit on a desk while Kakashi leaned casually on the cubicle’s wall and put his hands in his pockets.

“You don’t think I see what you’re doing here? Sandbagging me on this interview thing so that you can look good to the board! Because you are threatened by me!” Gato continued, pointing a finger at Kakashi who just seemed amused. “And you are a monster!”

Obito looked around and could see the co-workers raise their head to see the spectacle.

“Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of this office, you think that you can treat all of us like your own personal slaves. You know what? I feel sorry for you. Because you know what you’re gonna have on your deathbed? Nothing and no one!”

Obito bit his lip and glanced at his boss who looked too calm.

“Are you done?” Kakashi asked coldly, taking a step forward. “Now, listen carefully, Gato. I didn’t fire you because I feel threatened. No. I fired you because you’re lazy, entitled, incompetent and you spend more time cheating on your wife than you do in your office. And if you say another word, Obito here is gonna have you thrown out, ok?”

Obito stared at his boss offended. Now did he become a bouncer? What next, the garbage man?

Gato opened his mouth but Kakashi raised his hand. “Another word and you’re going out of here with an armed escort. Obito will film it with his camera phone and he’ll put it on that Internet site.” Kakashi made another of his dramatic pause and looked at Obito. “What was it?”

“YouTube?” Obito suggested.

“Exactly. Is that what you want?” Gato glared at him but didn’t dare to talk. “Didn’t think so. I have work to do.” Kakashi turned around and everyone who was following the confrontation lowered their head back to their desks. Obito stood up quickly and went after him.

“Have security take his bookcase and put it in my conference room,” Kakashi said.

“Will do.”

“I need you this weekend to help review his files and his manuscript.”

“This weekend?” Obito asked.

Kakashi stopped and raised an eyebrow. “You have a problem with that?”

“It is my granny’s birthday, so I was gonna go home and-“ he cut himself off as Kakashi walked away. “It’s fine. I’ll cancel it. You’re saving me from a weekend of misery, so it’s. . .” Obito grimaced when he was left alone. “Good talk, yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Kakashi wasn’t really surprised to find Obito talking on the phone with his family. 

“I know, I know. Ok, tell Gammy I’m sorry. Ok? What. . . Aunt Mikoto, what do you want me to tell you? He’s making me work the weekend. No, I’m not. . .  no. I’ve worked too hard for this promotion to throw it all away. I’m sure that Uncle is pissed but-“ Obito trailed off when he finally saw him and changed quickly topic, “-but we take all of our submissions around here seriously. We’ll get back to you as soon as we can.” 

“Was that your family?” Kakashi teased him after he closed the phone. 

Obito breathed heavily. “Yes.”

“They tell you to quit?”

“Every single day.”

The phone rang and Obito answered. “Hatake-san’s office. Yeah. Ok. All right.” He closed the call and looked up. “Hiruzen and Danzo want to see you upstairs.”

Kakashi sighed. “Come get me in ten minutes. We’ve got a lot to do.”

He left his secretary to his work and went upstairs, ignoring the annoying gazes of the people who had probably heard about the last firing.

“Hiruzen-sama, Danzo-sama,” Kakashi greeted them politely as he entered the office. The first smiled while the other just grunted.

“Congratulations on getting Jiraiya to do the interview,” Hiruzen said cheerily.

“Thank you,” Kakashi replied appreciative, sitting in front of them. “So, why did you call me?”

“Kakashi, do you remember when we agreed you wouldn’t go to the Suna’s Book Fair because you weren’t allowed out of the country while your visa application was being processed?”

Kakashi didn't have a good feeling about this talk. “Yes, I do.”

“And you went to Suna,” Hiruzen continued.

“We were going to lose a great affair. So I really didn’t have a choice, did I?” Kakashi said but Hiruzen just sighed.

“Seems Hi no Kuni doesn’t care about books’ publications.”

“We just spoke to your immigration attorney,” Danzo said, talking for the first time. His tone did promise nothing good.

“And?” Kakashi asked.

“Kakashi, your visa application has been denied,” Hiruzen told him, reading a paper. “And you are being deported.”

Kakashi blinked. “Deported?”

What?! They couldn’t deport him! His whole life was here in Capital City!

“And there was also some paperwork you didn’t fill out in time.”

Because they were surrounded by more urgent work!

“Hiruzen-sama, I came legally from Kaminari no Kuni, I’m sure there’s gotta be something we can do.”

“We can reapply, but you have to leave the country for at least a year,” Danzo informed him.

“Ok," Kakashi replied, “that’s not ideal, but I can manage everything from there with video conferencing, Internet and-”

“If you’re deported, you can’t work for a Hi no Kuni company,” Danzo interrupted. “Until this is resolved we are going to turn operations over to Gato.”

Kakashi gave them an incredulous look. “The guy I just fired?”

“We need an editor in chief. He is the only person who has enough experience,” Hiruzen said.

“So, you are just firing me?”

Hiruzen shook his head. “Kakashi, we are desperate to have you stay. If there was anyway, anyway at all we could make this work, we’d be doing it.”

Someone knotted at the door and interrupted them.

“We’re in a meeting,” Danzo reprimanded the newcomer.

“Sorry to interrupt.”

 _Obito_. . . Kakashi had forgotten about him. “What?” he asked, annoyed.

His secretary gave him an odd look. “Kurenai has called. She’s on the line. She needs to speak with you. I told her you were otherwise engaged but she insisted and so...”

Kakashi stared intensely at Obito as an idea started to take form in his mind thanks to his words. _Yes, this would work_. Kakashi grinned behind his mask and stood up. “Obito, please come here.”

Obito looked lost as he took a few steps forward.

“Hiruzen-sama, I really understand your not easy position, but there is actually something I- no, we have to tell you.”

Kakashi stepped backward to be beside Obito and put a hand on his shoulder. “We are getting married.”

Obito coughed. “Who is. . .  getting married?” he asked slowly.

Kakashi wanted to step on one of his feet but instead, he pressed his hand harder. “But you and I, you silly. We are getting married.”

“We are. . .”

“Getting married, yes,” Kakashi repeated, trying to get the assistant out of his shock.

“Oh, yes! Of course, we are getting married,” Obito stuttered, late as always.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and gave them a curious look.

“Isn’t he your secretary?” Danzo asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Assistant,” Obito corrected him.

“Executive,” Kakashi added. “Assistant, Secretary, titles. Anyway, it wouldn’t be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries. Right, Danzo-sama?” he asked innocently.

Danzo’s frown furrowed but he didn’t say anything. Everyone knew about the affair the man had the previous year with his secretary, except Hiruzen apparently. He gave his business partner an impressed look and Danzo looked away embarrassed.

“So, yeah the truth is, you know, Obito and I. . . we are just two people who weren’t meant to fall in love but we did,” Kakashi said, quoting the words from Jiraiya’s new novel. Obito muttered something under his breath and shook his head as Kakashi continued. “All those late nights at the office, weekend book fairs. . . something happened.”

He nudged Obito lightly.

“Oh, yes, something,” Obito repeated, nodding his head.

“We tried to fight it but you can’t fight a love like ours.” Kakashi forced himself to put his arm around Obito’s larger shoulders and pressed himself closer. “So, everything is settled, right?”

Hiruzen’s face was quite amused while Danzo looked like he had sucked on a lemon. “Kakashi, that’s good,” Hiruzen said and pointed at his own ring finger. “Just make it legal.”

Kakashi nodded and quickly pulled away from Obito. He knew he could not fool them, but at least Hiruzen was fine with it. “Of course, Hiruzen-sama, we are going right away to the immigration office and everything will be alright again. Thank you. Hizuzen-sama, Danzo-sama.” Kakashi bowed his head and left the room together with Obito.

* * *

 

Obito wanted to disappear from this world as he followed his boss, _or fiancée_ , back to his office. Rumors about the marriage were already going around the place. Some of his co-workers were giving them curious and horrified looks and Obito tried to avoid them all, but he accidentally met Kotetsu’s gaze and cringed when the employer winked at him. That was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

Obito sighed relieved as he closed the door of the office and reached his boss’ desk. Kakashi just started to read a manuscript and acted like nothing had happened.

“What the hell was that?” Obito demanded. “You and I married? Why?!”

“Relax,” Kakashi said with his stupid smooth voice, “this is for you, too.”

“This is not the moment to be secretive, explain now.”

“They were going to send me away and make Gato chief.”

“And so I have to marry you? Why not somebody else?”

“And what’s the problem?” Kakashi asked, still not looking at him. “Like you were saving yourself for someone special?”

Obito glared at him. “I like to think so!” he said, frustrated. “Besides this is illegal!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “They’re looking for terrorists, not for book publishers.”

“Kakashi, I’m not gonna marry you.”

“Sure you are. Because if you don’t, your dreams of touching the lives of millions with the written word are dead.” Kakashi finally looked away from the papers and stared at him. “Gato is gonna fire you the second I’m gone. Guaranteed. That means you’re out on the street looking for a job. That means the time that we spent together, the coffees, the canceled dates, the midnight runs, were all for nothing and all your dreams of being an editor are gone.” Obito saw all his life pass before his eyes as Kakashi kept talking. “Don’t worry, after the required allotment of time, we’ll get a divorce and you’ll be done with me. But until then, like it or not, your wagon is hitched to mine. Got it?”

The phone rang and Kakashi pointed at it. “Well, go answer.”

Later that day they went to the immigration office. Obito couldn’t believe he was going to do it. This shouldn’t happen to people that had an honest job! But here he was, following Hatake Kakashi like a puppy as they passed the line and reached the counter.

“Next!”

“Excuse me, I just need to ask a question,” Kakashi said to the lady who was next, eye-smiling. The lady blushed and let him pass.

Obito groaned. What a manipulative bastard. He hated how this guy could sweet-talk everyone.

“I need for you to file this fiancée visa for me, please,” Kakashi told the employer, ignoring Obito’s mood.

The employer gave them an annoyed look before he read the papers. “Hatake-san, please follow me,” the man said after a moment and led them to an empty office.

They waited in there for a while. Kakashi spent his time on his phone while Obito imagined scenarios that always ended with him in prison.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

Finally, someone entered. A tall man with a strict expression, that clearly didn’t admit any bullshit. He looked more like a character of an action movie with his bandana and long leather jacket than an office employee. Obito was sure the man could snap both his and Kakashi’s neck with one arm.

“Sorry for making you wait, my name is Morino Ibiki,” the man greeted them politely, “you must be Uchiha Obito.” Obito nodded, trying not to winch. “And you Hatake Kakashi.” Kakashi smiled but he didn’t put his phone away.

Morino took his place behind the desk and read quickly their file. “Now let us be clear,” he started, staring at them with sharp eyes. “If you are trying to commit fraud to avoid his deportation so he can keep his position as editor in chief at Sarutobi Books then you can both get out of here.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kakashi said like he had everything under his control. “Something tells me you received a call.”

“Indeed,” Morino confirmed. “We had a phone tip this afternoon from a man named Gato.”   

“Oh, I am so sorry,” Kakashi replied apologetically. “Gato is nothing but a disgruntled former employee. And I apologize.” Obito almost snorted at how sorry Kakashi sounded. “But we know you’re incredibly busy with a room full of gardeners and delivery boys to tend to. If you just give us our next step, we will be out of your hair and on our way.”

“Hatake-san, please, let me explain to you the process that’s about to unfold,” Morino said sternly. “Step one will be a scheduled interview. I’ll put you each in a room and I’ll ask you every little question that a real couple would know about each other. Step two, I dig deeper. I look at your phone records, I talk to your neighbors, I interview your co-workers. If your answers don’t match up at every point, you-“ Morino pointed a finger at Kakashi- “will be deported indefinitely. And you,” he continued, pointing a finger at Obito, “will have committed a felony punishable by a fine of three mil Ryo and a stay of five years in prison.”

Two guards passed beside the office and Obito could see them drag away a screaming woman. Obito gulped and looked away.

“So, Uchiha-san, do you want to talk to me?” Morino asked him with a gentle smile that didn’t suit his face.

Obito shook slowly his head. Morino was giving him a chance to get out of this but he couldn’t throw all his sacrifices out of the window now.

“No?” Morino persisted.

But maybe he still could get something out of this mess. If he was trapped in this position than he will take full advantage of it.

Obito nodded and ignored Kakashi’s subtle glare in his direction.

“Yes?” Morino encouraged him.

“Morino-san, the truth is. . . Kakashi and I are just two people who weren’t supposed to fall in love-” Obito met Kakashi’s gaze and smiled “But did.” Kakashi nodded, his eyes shined with unshared tears like he had been very moved by the words Obito had copied from him.

Morino sighed and leaned back in his chair.  

“We couldn’t tell anyone we work with because of the big promotion that I had coming up,” Obito continued, trying to not smirk.

Kakashi frowned but he didn’t say anything.

“Promotion?” Morino asked, curious.

“Yeah, we both felt that it would be deeply inappropriate if I were to be promoted to editor,” Obito said casually, “while we were. . . you know.” He gestured between himself and Kakashi, making it clear what he meant.

“So, have the two of you told your parents about your secret love?” Morino asked, putting his intertwined hands under his chin.

“Oh, impossible. My parents are dead and I have no family left,” Kakashi said, smiling.

Morino nodded and looked at Obito. “Don’t tell me your whole family is dead too?”

Obito shook his head. “No, well I mean, my parents are, but the rest of the family is pretty much alive.”

“Very much,” Kakashi interjected, sounding far too happy, “we were gonna tell them this weekend. Its Granny’s birthday and the whole family’s coming together. We thought it’d be a nice surprise.”

Obito stiffened and stared at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

“Where is this surprise gonna take place?”  Morino inquired.

“At Obito’s family house," Kakashi replied promptly.

“Where is that located again?”

Obito smirked. Now it was his turn to strike.

“Konoha.”

Kakashi turned his head at him, eyes wide.

“Village Hidden in the Leaves.”

“You’re gonna go to Konoha this weekend?”

Kakashi and Obito both nodded. One stunned while the other amused.

“Yeah.”

“Yes, yes.”

“We are going to Konoha that’s where... That’s where my-” Kakashi patted Obito’s shoulder awkwardly “-Obi-chan is from.”

Obito cringed at the pet name. 

“Fine,” Morino said, writing a note, “I see how this is gonna go. I will see you both at eleven, Monday morning, for your scheduled interview, and your answers better match up on every account.”

Obito took the note. “Thank you.”

“Remember, I’ll be checking up on you,” Morino avowed, eyes hard as stones.

Obito was sure that Morino had been in some kind of secret organization.

Once they were outside Obito ran his hands through his hair. “I knew this wasn’t good.”

“No need to be so dramatic,” Kakashi said casually, “we have only to pretend to be boyfriends and tell your family we’re engaged. Now you have to book the flight tickets- wait, Konoha doesn’t have an airport, right? We have to take the train, well I guess you know what to do, so-”

“Weren’t you listening earlier?” Obito interrupted him.

Kakashi gave him an unimpressed look. “Of course.”

“And?”

“And what? Oh right, you mean the promotion? Good job, he completely fell for it.”

“I was serious,” Obito said, frustrated by the other’s nonchalance, “I’m looking at a three mil Ryo fine and five years in jail. That changes things.”

“Promote you to editor?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “No way.”

“Then I quit, and you’re screwed.” Obito started to walk away and waved his hand. “Bye-bye, Kakashi.”

“Obito, wait!”

“Thank you for this beautiful years.”

“Fine, Obito. I will make you editor,” Kakashi finally agreed.

Obito walked back and managed a deadpan expression.

“If you do the Konoha weekend and the immigration interview, I will make you editor. Happy?” Kakashi said, scornful.

“And not in two years. Right away,” Obito demanded. 

“Fine.”

“And you’ll publish my manuscript.”

“Ten thousand copy first," Kakashi allowed but Obito shook his head. Now he was the one in power and he will make the deals since Kakashi couldn't deny him anything. 

“Twenty thousand copies, first run. We’ll tell my family about our engagement when I want and how I want. And now, ask me nicely.”

Kakashi frowned. “Ask you nicely what?”

“Ask me nicely to marry you, Kakashi.” Obito had been humiliated by this man for years and now he’ll be the one to enjoy the show.

“You can’t be serious,” Kakashi said, crossing his arms.

“You heard me. On your knee. Now.”

Kakashi’s frown deepened into a scowl as he looked around. “Fine,” he muttered and slowly sank on one knee. “Does it work for you?”

Obito nodded. “Oh, I like this, yeah.” What a beautiful humiliating picture was Hatake Kakashi on his knee, in the middle of Capital City. He will never forget it.

“Will you marry me?” Kakashi sounded almost bored.

“No, say it like you mean it," Obito ordered. 

Kakashi sighed and cleared his throat. “Obito?” he asked, putting on his suave voice. He even looked up through his eyelashes.

“Yes, Kakashi?”

“Sweet Obi-chan, my hero, light of my life, would you please marry me?”

Obito hummed like he was truly considering the proposal. “Ok. I don’t appreciate the sarcasm and the pet name, but I’ll do it. See you at the train station tomorrow.” He walked away and left Kakashi still kneeling on the sidewalk while people gave him curious looks.

Maybe this weekend wasn’t going to be a total disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Konoha had been a very famous village known for his military forces, now it was just a godforsaken place for curious tourists. And the only way to reach it was by train. That meant hours and hours of traveling that Kakashi decided to spend by reading before Obito interrupted him.

“Instead of reading porn in public why don’t you learn to answer the question Morino is gonna ask us?” he asked, or maybe demanded, waving the folder before him.

“Just write down your answers, I’ll have no problems to memorize them,” Kakashi replied.

He heard Obito groan before he snatched his book and put the folder in his hands. 

“That was rude.”

“Dragging me in this mess was rude. Jiraiya’s romance can wait, now give a look at the questions, Mr. Genius.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked quickly through papers. “You know all the answers to these questions about me?” he asked, skeptical.

“Scary, isn’t it?” Obito quipped, looking at the passing landscape. “But I still don’t know what’s behind your mask.”

“What am I allergic to?” Kakashi asked.

“Pine nuts,” Obito answered promptly. “And the full spectrum of human emotion.”

“So funny,” Kakashi commented. “You should add clown services in your curriculum.”

“Come on, what is it? Smallmouth? Beaver's teeth? Blimp lips?” Obito questioned him with a devious glint in his eyes that Kakashi had never seen. A wolf in sheep’s clothing.

“You know, it’s exciting for me to experience you like this,” he said with fake amusement.

“Thank you,” Obito countered. “But you really have to show me.”

“Mm, I think not.” Kakashi gazed back at the folder.

“They are gonna ask.”

“Oh, look this is a nice question,” Kakashi said, ignoring Obito. “Whose place do we stay at, yours or mine? That’s easy, mine.”

Obito frowned. “And why wouldn’t we stay at mine?”

“Because I live in a penthouse,” Kakashi affirmed. “And you probably live in some squalid little messy studio apartment.”

“Next station, Fire Temple,” announced the loudspeaker.

“That’s our stop,” Obito snapped, standing up and taking his bag from the luggage rack.

“I thought we were going to Konoha?” Kakashi asked, confused.

“We are.” Obito rudely threw his carry-on baggage on his lap and Kakashi glared at him.

“How are we getting there?”

After three train changes - and five hours of travel spent in learning Obito’s pedigree, pardon family members, and others things he didn’t care about, like his favorite color, “Orange, really?”- they finally arrived at their destination.

The first thing Kakashi noticed once he stepped out of the train was two women waving in their direction. Kakashi supposed the one with black hair was Obito’s aunt and the red-head her best friend. 

“Obito!”

“Aunt Mikoto! Kushina, you are here too!”

The two women embraced Obito, one after the other. Kakashi stayed behind, letting them have their moment, and enjoyed the breeze after spending half a day in a small compartment without air conditioning.

“You’re suffocating me, Kushina!”

“Don’t be picky, brat, it’s age since I didn’t see you!” Kushina smacked Obito on the shoulder. “So where is your boy?” she asked then.

_Oh right. . ._

Kakashi took a step forward and bowed his head as Obito made their introduction. The two women smiled and Kakashi decided to ignore the fact that they were clearly checking him out since he was the new entry. 

“Now, do you prefer being called Kakashi or Bakashi? We’ve heard it in both ways,” Kushina said with a laugh. “Actually we’ve heard it lots of ways.”

“She’s kidding,” Mikoto quickly added with an embarrassed smile.

“Of course,” Kakashi chuckled, playing the game. “Thank you so much for allowing me to be a part of this weekend.”

“You’re welcome,” Mikoto assured. “We’re thrilled to have you.”

“Let’s go back!” Kushina said, grinning.

The two women took Obito by the arms and marched away, leaving Kakashi behind. Kakashi sighed and followed them.

It could have been worse.

They walked out of the station and Kakashi frowned. They were surrounded by tall green trees and there were no signs of cars or roads.

“We’re walking,” Mikoto informed him. “Konoha’s forest isn’t cut for cars and the village is only fifteen minutes from here.”

Fifteen minutes of agony. Why couldn't they build a decent road? Kakashi wasn’t exactly a city man but his carry-on and outfit weren’t fit for the woods. He didn’t like to dress formal outside of his work but today he had put on one of his best suits to try to make a good impression, now he felt like an idiot. And the amused looks Kushina gave him once in a while didn’t make him feel better.

At least Mikoto was more discreet about it. “You better watch where you put your feet, Kakashi. This woods can be a little tricky,” she told him.

Kakashi glared at Obito who was a few feet in front of him with the two women. He clearly wanted to make his life more difficult by not informing him about this walk in the woods. 

“Come on,  _darling_ , we don’t have all the evening,” Obito said over his shoulder.

“Why don’t you help him with his luggage, Obito?” Mikoto asked. “This is the first time he comes here.”

“You see Aunt Mikoto, I would love to but Kakashi is one of those men who don’t want help from anybody.”

 _I sure don’t need yours,_ Kakashi thought. He put the luggage on his shoulder and walked faster but suddenly one of his feet got caught on a root and he went flying on the ground like a ton of bricks.

“Oh god, Kakashi you alright?!” Mikoto asked.

It was official, he just hated this place.

“Give him a hand, Obito!” Kushina shouted.

Kakashi raised slowly to his feet and he froze when he felt the weight of two hands on his shoulder and backside. “Handoff,” he hissed, glaring at his unwanted rescuer.

Obito smiled innocently, even though his eyes said something else, and moved away. Still glaring, Kakashi stood up and looked down at his clothes. Luckily his suit hadn’t been ruined by the fall. Spending money on clothes wasn’t something he liked.

“Congratulations. I'm a hundred years old now,” Obito snarked.

By the time they reached the village the sun was almost gone. Kakashi was tired and just wanted to go to the hotel that Obito had booked for them. He looked around bored before he noticed something. A lot of shops had Obito’s last name and the same sign imprinted on his bag, a red and white fan. 

“Obito,” Kakashi whispered but he got no answer. He called him again and hit Obito’s arm with a fist when he was ignored for the second time.

Obito glared at him. “What?” he spat. 

“You didn’t tell me about all the family businesses,  _honey_ ,” Kakashi said loudly.

Obito just shrugged and looked away.

“He was probably just being modest,” Kushina answered for him.

Or secretive. 

“We are almost arriving,” Mikoto announced, walking toward the entrance of a compound. “Home sweet home.”

Wait-  _a compound?_  Obito had omitted more than one thing.

“What about the hotel?” Kakashi said out loud, taken by surprise, as he observed the banners at the entrance with the same fan sign of earlier. 

“We canceled your reservation,” Mikoto said cheerily. “Family doesn’t stay at a hotel. You’re gonna stay in our home.” 

“Oh, great,” Kakashi said, hiding his horror. 

Obito’s home was the biggest and probably luxurious house of the compound.

“You are also rich,” Kakashi observed.

Obito grimaced. “I'm not rich,” he muttered. “My family is rich.”

Kakashi snorted. “That's something only rich people say,” he retorted.

“Obito, welcome home!” someone shouted from the distance.

Now that Kakashi looked closer it seemed like a lot of people were inside.

“Hey!” Obito shouted back, startled before he turned to his aunt. “Aunt Mikoto what is this?”

“Nothing just a little welcoming party,” she said casually.

“Just a few friends and clan members, more than fifty people” Kushina added. “And all excited to meet you.”

Wonderful, Kakashi hated parties.

After they removed their shoes in the entrance and stepped into the living room it was a chaos. People, there were a lot of people, and kids, too many kids.

“Obito!” A teenager and kid greeted him. Both had dark eyes and hair, just like Obito. They were surely his younger cousins.

“Itachi! Sasuke!”

Obito half-hugged the older one and then picked up the kid, spinning him around. “Let me go!” the kid shouted, displeased. Obito smirked and ruffled the kid’s hair after he put him down.

“It’s good to see you, Obito.” Another young man came forward, his eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Hey, Shisui!” 

“Don’t you have someone to introduce?”

“Oh right. . .” Obito turned towards Kakashi and raised a hand. “Kakashi these are my cousins, Itachi and Shisui, and the midget is Sasuke. ("I'm not a midget!" the kid protested.) Guys this is my. . . this is Kakashi.”

“Hello,” Kakashi said, feeling a bit out of place.

Itachi nodded politely while Sasuke just stared at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kakashi-san,” Shisui replied, smiling. “Obito talked a lot about you.”

“You look pretty boring,” Sasuke said, quite annoyed. “Weren’t you supposed to be Satan’s partner?”

Kakashi felt his eye twitch. How many bad things had Obito told them? They were supposed to look like a couple not like two enemies!

Shisui let out a laugh. “Don't mind him, he is passing a lot of time with Naruto,” he said, like this made sense.

“And I think he was looking for you, Sasuke,” Itachi added, patting the kid on the head. “Go find him.”

Sasuke huffed. “I knew it was just bullshit,” he muttered to himself as he walked away.

“He is growing up after all,” Obito said before they were overcome by a high-pitched voice.

“You all move aside!” A short old woman stepped forward and smiled. “Obito, my dear!”

“Gammy!” Obito crouched down and hugged her.

“My boy, it’s so good to see you,” Obito’s grandmother cheered, peaking at Kakashi. “And look who we have here.”

Kakashi bowed respectful but the woman pulled him forward and hugged him as well. “So nice to meet you, Kakashi. Welcome to Konoha!” she said, patting his shoulders.

“Oh, thank you, Uchiha-san,” Kakashi breathed, stiff like a rock.

“Uchiha-san?” Obito’s grandmother snorted. “I’m Gammy for you.”

“Ok. . . Gammy.”

The next hour passed with people introducing themselves and Kakashi forgetting their name right away. It didn’t help that the members of the Uchiha clan looked all quite the same. And the other guests weren’t enough interesting to remember them.

“So, why didn’t you tell me you were part of a clan?” Kakashi asked after another old person greeted Obito with open arms.

“Well, I was busy following your orders in the last years,” Obito said, scornful.

Kakashi sighed and yanked Obito into a corner. “Ok, this attitude isn’t gonna work. People need to think we’re in love. So let’s just. . .”

“That’s not a problem,” Obito uttered. “I can do it, acting like a doting fiancé. But for you, it’s gonna require that you stop snacking on children while they dream.”

“Very funny,” Kakashi said, deadpan. “When are you going to tell them we’re engaged?”

“I’ll pick the right moment.”

“Hello, Obito!” And here it was again. A blond woman and a man with the strangest hairstyle Kakashi had seen approached them.

“Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san, how are you? This is Kakashi,” Obito said and Kakashi gave them a polite nod.

“So, I always wanted to know, what does a book editor do?” Kizashi asked with a laugh after the introductions.

“That’s a great question, Kizashi,” a stern-looking man said, showing up. “I’m curious to know the answer myself.”

Kakashi frowned when he saw Obito tense.

“Hello, Uncle.”

“Obito.”

Oh, so this was the famous uncle. . .

“And you must be Kakashi,” Obito’s uncle said, “Fugaku. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s mine,” Kakashi returned.

“So why don’t you tell us exactly what a book editor does. Besides taking writers out to lunch and getting bombed,” Fugaku said to him, ignoring Obito.

Kizashi laughed. “Now that sounds like fun. No wonder Obito likes being an editor.”

“No, Kizashi. Obito’s not an editor, he’s an editor’s assistant.” Kakashi didn’t like the tone Fugaku was using. “Only Kakashi here is the editor.”

Kakashi observed quietly as uncle and nephew sent each other daggers with their eyes and felt slightly uncomfortable. 

“So, you’re Obito’s boss,” Mebuki surmised. “I see.”

“I think I’ll get a refill,” Fugako muttered and walked away.

“Charming,” Kakashi commented, once they were alone.

Obito gave him an annoyed look and turned around to go after his uncle. Kakashi tried to follow him but a hand pulling at his trousers stopped him. He looked down and raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, gramps! My name is Naruto!” a blond kid shouted with bright blue eyes. Beside him, there was Sasuke and other children Kakashi had seen earlier around the house.

Wait, did he just call him  _gramps_?

“Naruto, he is the same age as Obito,” Sasuke said grumpily.

Maybe the kid was going to be Kakashi’s favorite Uchiha after all.

“And that’s not very polite to say,” a pink haired girl added, but she actually looked quite entertained.

_Brats._

“Anyway, we had a question,” Naruto said with too much enthusiasm. Kakashi supposed he was the leader of the group and the same kid Shisui had mentioned earlier. “Why do you wear a mask?”

“Are you sick?” the pink-head asked. “Mum told me you are supposed to stay in bed when you are sick.”

Naruto shook his head. “I bet he is hiding something. So what is it?”

“Well. . .” Kakashi just said, putting a hand under his chin.

“Well, what does it mean?”

“It means, this is not your business.”

The children pouted, even Sasuke.

“Now Naruto, don’t bother Kakashi, he just arrived,” a man said, coming to his aid. He looked exactly like Naruto, but he had a calm demeanor and longer hair that framed his face. “Sorry, you know kids. I’m Minato, Naruto’s dad, and Kushina’s husband,” the man introduced himself, smiling.

“And the mayor of the village!” Naruto added proudly.

“Nice to meet you,” Kakashi said politely.

“You are Obito’s boyfriend, right?” Naruto barked.

Minato sighed and ruffled Naruto’s hair. “Naruto, why don’t you all go play outside.”

“Mum told us we couldn’t play outside.”

“You can go now,” Minato allowed, “but don’t wreak havoc.”

“Ok, fine!” Naruto smiled, taking Sasuke’s hand, and they ran outside followed by the other kids.

“Now Kakashi, I didn’t see you eat anything,” Minato said, calling a waiter with his hand. “Gai, please, give something to Kakashi here.”

“Oh no thank you, I’ve already eaten during the travel,” Kakashi said but his words were lost as Minato was approached and surrounded by other people.

Well. . . Kakashi didn’t envy him. Suddenly the waiter showed up with a tray of sweets and wriggled his bushy eyebrow at him. Kakashi couldn’t decide what was more eccentric, his eyebrows and bowl haircut or his green shirt and orange tie.

“Maito Gai at your service, care for some dango?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“It’s a tradition,” Gai insisted.

“I don’t like sweets.”

“But you’ll like this one.”

Kakashi sighed for like the tenth time in that day. They weren’t going to give him a break. “Ok, fine but only one.”

He took a stick with one dango and ate it in one bite.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make. Kakashi and I are getting married.”

Kakashi coughed and almost chocked if it weren’t for Gai who patted his back.

_What the hell, Obito?!_

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for being your usual self, Uncle Fugaku,” Obito said, once he caught up with his uncle.

“What the hell Obito?” Uncle Fugaku spat, turning around. “You show up after all this time with this man you hated and now he’s your boyfriend?”

“We just got here,” Obito retorted. “Can we wait two seconds before we throw shuriken at each other?”

Uncle Fugaku lifted his chin. “Just never figured you for a guy who slept his way to the middle,” he said, scornful.

Obito felt the blood rush under his skin. “I’ll have you know that that man in there is one of the most respected editors.”

“He’s your meal ticket, and you brought him to meet the clan.”

“Oh no. He’s not my meal ticket, Uncle.” Obito grinned. “He’s my fiancée.”

“What’d you say?” Uncle Fugaku blurted.

“You heard me. I’m getting married.”

Obito enjoyed his uncle’s shocked expression for a moment before he walked past him and went in the middle of the room. 

_Ok, time to do this and be officially a criminal._

He cleared his throat to get everybody’s attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make. Kakashi and I are getting married.”

Everyone stopped talking. 

Obito tried to ignore some familiar eyes as he looked around. There was no trace of Kakashi. “Darling? Where you at?” he called out.

Kakashi finally showed up. Someone would say he looked pretty chill but Obito knew better. He could clearly see the truth in his nervous eyes.

“Come on, _pumpkin_!” Obito said, not making it easier for him. He won’t be the only one staying in the eye of the storm.

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed and after a moment of stalling, he moved forward.

“Oh, look at him,” Obito boasted. “Here he is!”

People started to clap their hands and cheer for them once Kakashi was beside him and Obito put on a smile.

“Congratulations, Obito!”

“Time to celebrate! Break out the sake!”

“So that was your idea of the perfect time to tell them we’re engaged?” Kakashi scolded him as everyone was distracted. “‘Cause it was brilliant timing.”

Obito opened his mouth to reply but he stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

“Obito, hi.”

He turned around and felt his heart miss a beat at the sight of his childhood friend.

“Rin!” Obito exclaimed, hugging her. “How are you doing? I didn’t know that you were going to be here.”

“Your aunt probably wanted it to be a surprise,” Rin smiled and looked behind him. “And we’re being completely rude. Hi, I’m Rin.”

“Oh right. Kakashi, she is my. . . ex,” Obito informed him.

“Oh, hello,” Kakashi said, looking surprised.

There was an awkward silence. Ok, maybe he should have spared that information for now.

“Well, congratulations, you guys,” Rin said. “I hope I didn’t miss the story.”

“What story?” Obito and Kakashi asked in unison.

“About how you proposed. Of course, Kakashi you must know how romantic Obito is.”

Obito felt his cheeks warm up.

“How a man proposes tells a lot about his character,” Gammy chimed in. She was sitting on the couch with Aunt Mikoto and Kushina.

“Oh well. . .” Obito trailed off.

What were they supposed to tell them? They hadn’t talked about this detail!

“I actually would love to hear the story, Obito,” Aunt Mikoto said with an affectionate smile.

Kushina nodded her head eagerly. “Yes, come on tell us!”

The crowd around them cheered as well and Obito decided to pass the buck. “You know what? Actually, Kakashi loves telling this story, so I’m just gonna let him go ahead and do that.”

Obito, proud of himself, patted Kakashi’s shoulder and went to sit on the couch's arm.

“Oh well,” Kakashi started awkwardly as everyone looked at him. “Ok, where to begin this story. . .”

Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea, Obito thought as Kakashi gave him a look that didn’t bode well. 

“Well, Obito and I. . . were about to celebrate our first anniversary together. And I knew that he’d been itching to ask me to marry him. And he was scared, like a little tiny kitten.”

Obito clenched his jaw. He should have known that Kakashi would try to embarrass him in front of his family. Even Uncle Fugaku was now listening to this nonsense.

“So I started leaving him hints here and there because I knew he wouldn’t have the guts to ask, but-”

Obito had to stop him. “That’s not exactly how it happened.”

“No?” Kakashi wondered, tilting his head.

“No,” Obito started. “I mean, I picked up on all his hints. This man is about as subtle as a gun.” People laughed and Obito smirked. “Yeah. What I was worried about was that he might find this little box-”

“Oh yes!” Kakashi interrupted, enthusiastic. “The decoupage box that he made where he’d taken the time to cut out tiny little pictures of himself, just pasted all over the box. So beautiful. So, I opened that beautiful, little decoupage and out fluttered these tiny, little hand-cut heart confetti.” Kakashi paused, opening his hands. “And once they cleared, I looked down, and I saw the most beautiful, big-”

“Fat nothing,” Obito broke in, trying to do damage control. “No ring.”

Kakashi gave him an annoyed look.         

“No ring? What?” Gammy frowned.

“No,” Obito said. “But inside that box underneath all that crap, there was a little-handwritten note with the address to a hotel, date, and time.”

“So romantic,” Kushina chided.

“Masculine,” Obito added. “Anyway, naturally, Kakashi thought-“

“I thought he was seeing someone else,” Kakashi said, sounding heartbroken.

Everyone gasped and Obito started to lose his patience.

“Yeah, it was a terrible time for me,” Kakashi continued. “But I went to that hotel anyway. I went there and I pounded on the door, but the door was already unlocked. And as swung open that door, there he was. . .”

“Standing,” Obito supplied.

“Kneeling,” Kakashi corrected, like the bastard he was.

Obito gritted his teeth. “Like a man.”

“On a bed of rose petals, in a tuxedo. Your nephew,” Kakashi emphasized, looking at his relatives. “And he was choking back soft, soft sobs. And when he held back the tears and finally caught his breath, he said to me-“

“Kakashi, will you marry me? And he said, Yep. The end,” Obito concluded in a rush.

The humiliation had been enough.

“Who’s hungry?”

The audience were either awed or amused by the story, especially his family. Only Uncle Fugaku shook his head with disappointment and walked away.

“That is quite a story,” Aunt Mikoto commented.

“Oh Obito, you are still so sensitive!” Gammy added to his humiliation.

Kushina burst into laughter. “Hand-cut confetti?” 

“He has always been in this kind of things,” Shisui whispered to Itachi. “Remember the photo board of Rin you showed me once?”

Itachi nodded, face blank. “I think it’s still somewhere.”

Obito couldn’t believe these two little betrayers. And in his own defense, he had been twelve! And why did Itachi snoop around his stuff?

“Hey! Let’s see a kiss from you two cuties!” Kushina shouted, standing up.

Obito and Kakashi looked at each other and shook their head, for once on the same page.

“Yes, Obito, give him a kiss!” Shisui said as well and everyone started to cling their glasses. Even Itachi.  

“Come on just a little kiss!” Gammy insisted. “Don’t be shy!”

_What was wrong with his family?_

“Ok. Fine, here we go. Ready?” He grasped Kakashi’s hand and kissed it. Someone shouted a  _"boo"_   but Kakashi played along as Obito raised his hand like a victor.

“What is this?” Gammy scolded him. “Kiss him on the mouth like you mean it!”

“Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!” The crowd sung in chorus and Obito wanted to hide under the tatami.

“Ok, all right,” Kakashi surrendered.

_What?_

Obito froze when Kakashi started to lower his surgical mask.

He couldn’t believe it was happening. Obito felt his beat faster as he saw the shape of Kakashi’s nose. . . but then there was a loud crack, a heavy ball hit him on the head and everything became black for a few seconds.

“Obito!”

“Naruto!”

Obito groaned and fell to the floor, touching his head.

Was this the karma? Nothing good ever happened when people tried to see the Hatake’s face.

“Is he all right?” he heard someone ask.

“Yes, you don't have to worry,” answered a female voice who sounded like Rin.

He moaned when something cold was put on his front head. His head was throbbing painfully, and Kushina screaming at her son didn’t help to ease the pain.

“Hey, you still there?”

Obito opened an eye at the familiar voice. He hadn’t even noticed that Kakashi had sat beside him, holding actually a bag of frozen peas.

“I’m fine. . .  just need a minute.”

“You should kiss his owie,” Shisui joked. “Make it better.”

Obito tried to glare but instead winced in pain.

The party ended quickly after the incident and, once everyone left, Aunt Mikoto and Gammy finally led them to the guest room which was much bigger than Obito’s one. It had his own bathroom and even a terrace overlooking the woods behind the house.

“This is your bedroom,” Aunt Mikoto said joyfully.

Kakashi eye-smiled. “Thank you, this is beautiful.” He seemed really genuine as he looked around. “And where is Obito’s room?”

Aunt Mikoto chuckled. “We’re not under any illusions that you two don’t sleep in the same bed. He’ll sleep in here with you.”

Obito grimaced.

Now they had to share the room as well?

“Oh, great,” Kakashi said. “Because we love to snuggle. Don’t we, Obi-chan?”

Obito refrained to roll his eyes. “We’re huge snugglers.”

A big black cat entered the room and Kakashi eyed him warily.

“Oh hello, Madara!” Gammy greeted him. “Always so beautiful.”

The cat looked proud at the compliment.

“We just rescued him from the pound,” Aunt Mikoto confessed. “Isn’t he cute?”

“Really cute,” Kakashi said, deadpan.            

Obito took the cat in his arms and stroked his chin. He had always liked cats, unlike someone else apparently. “Don’t tell me you don’t like cats, ‘ _kashi-chan_?” he asked, smirking.

“You know I’m more of a dog person,” Kakashi answered, taking a step backward when Obito showed the cat near his face.

“By the way, there are extra towels and linens and things,” Aunt Mikoto informed them, opening an armoire near the bathroom. “In here if you need them.”

“And if you get chilly tonight use this-“ Gammy took a blanket and gave it to Kakashi “-it has special powers.”

“What kind of special powers?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“I call it the Baby Maker. Well, in your case it will not work but I guess it will be good to keep you warm and for the mood,” Gammy chuckled.

Kakashi laughed as well but he pushed the blanket into Obito’s hands after Madara slipped from his arms. Obito cringed and throw it away.

“Well boys, good night then!”

“Goodnight!”

Aunt Mikoto left the room but Gammy lingered at the door with an all-knowing smile before she closed it behind her.

Oh god, she thought they were going to do it right away. . .

Obito shook his head, trying to erase the picture from his mind and took out the futon. The bed was big but there was no way they were going to share it.

“So, you haven’t been home in a while,” Kakashi commented as he changed in the bathroom.

Now, this was strange, Kakashi never started a conversation that didn’t involve their job.

“I haven’t had a lot of vacation time the last three years,” Obito said, getting under the covers.

“Stop complaining,” Kakashi replied.

Obito looked up at Kakashi as he walked to his bed. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and pants. It was strange to see him in casual clothes after all these years. Of course, he was still wearing his mask.

“Don’t you ever remove it?”

“That’s not your concern.”

“Weirdo.”

“Meddler.”

Kakashi finally turned off the lights and Obito went into the lands of dreams where hopefully his fiancée wouldn’t show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no kiss but Kakashi has supernatural forces on his side (aka Naruto hitting Obito again with a rasengan- oops I mean ball XD)  
> Next chapter it's time for Relax don't do it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning Kakashi woke up with the uncomfortable sound of his phone ringing and the sun peeking from the window. He raised his head from the pillow and looked around with confused eyes. This wasn’t his room. . .

Where was he? And where was his phone?

“Will you answer?!” Obito complained in his sleep. “It’s in your satchel, side pocket.”

Oh right. . . now he remembered. Last night had taken him a while to fall asleep.

Kakashi contemplated if to leave the phone ringing just to annoy his assistant, but then he stood up from the bed and answered the call.

“Hello, Jiraiya. . . Hello?” Damn the service was horrible here. “Jiraiya, can you hear me?”

Obito groaned and raised his arm. “Kakashi, out!”

“Jiraiya, hold on just a second.”

Kakashi left the room and as quietly as possible he went down the stairs as he listened to Jiraiya’s complain.

The writer had second thoughts about the interview. This wasn’t good, if Jiraiya broke the deal then Kakashi would surely get other trouble at work.

“Jiraiya, I’m sure this interview will be glorious for your carrier,” Kakashi told him as he wore his shoes to go in the backyard.

Everything was quiet outside, but something didn’t feel right. . . Kakashi turned around as he kept listening to the call and met the Uchiha’s cat creepy red eyes.

Now Kakashi had nothing against felines but there was something with this cat that didn’t sit well with him.

“You-stay-away,” he said, trying to chase the cat away. “Oh not you Jiraiya, I mean- no, of course, I like to listen to you.”

Kakashi decided to ignore the cat and wandered into the garden.

“If I may get down to it, I think it would be a mistake to back out because I think your words are full of passion and it’s time the world gets to enjoy your words as well-” Kakashi stopped when he felt something rubbing against his right leg and he looked down to glare at the annoying cat.

Why couldn’t that damn cat leave him alone? And was he purring now?!

“Jiraiya, I don’t want to sell you on anything, but this is your legacy, this book. And I think it’s up to you to present your legacy to the world,” Kakashi continued, hiding- no, standing behind a tree. It wasn’t like he was intimidated by an overgrown cat.

Kakashi rolled his eyes when Jiraiya asked how was the interviewer. “She is a nice lady,” he replied, hoping it would be enough.

The writer seemed now more enthusiast, even though still a bit uncertain, and Kakashi touched his forehead.

“Just call me tomorrow with your decision,” he told him. “My phone is on all the time, ok? Bye.”

Kakashi closed the call and frowned when heard a loud caterwauling from above.

“Meow!”

“Huh?”

When Kakashi looked up it was too late to dodge the lively hairball that attacked him.

 

* * *

 

After being woken up by that damn phone Obito couldn’t sleep anymore, so he went to the kitchen but he stopped in the living room when he saw Aunt Mikoto and Gammy laughing in the outdoor corridor.

“Is that cute or what?”

“I know.”

“Morning, girls. Have you seen. . . “ Obito cut himself off when he saw Kakashi running after the cat.

“He’s playing with Madara,” Gammy informed him. “We thought he didn’t like him.”

“Will you go get him, Obito? Shisui and Itachi have a whole day planned for him,” Aunt Mikoto said, smiling. “And he needs to get ready.”

“Yeah, tell him we have a big surprise for him afterward,” Gammy added with a certain mirth in her eyes.

Obito sighed and went outside.

“What the hell are you doing?”  he asked, watching Kakashi glance in the bushes.

“He stole my phone!”

“Who?”

Kakashi finally looked at him. “Your cat. He ambushed me and stole my phone!”

Obito could only ask one question. “Are you drunk?”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “I'm serious! He’s got my phone and Jiraiya is calling me on it,” he said, upset.

Obito had never seen his boss lose his composure in this way. “Relax, all right?” he said. “We’ll order another phone, same number. And in the meantime, I will tell the kids to look for your phone, ok?”

Kakashi looked relieved at his words and a bit embarrassed as he put a hand behind his head. He must have been very distressed if he hadn’t thought about it.  “Oh, fine,” he said at last.

Obito shrugged. “Well, you can go then, you have to get ready.”

Kakashi frowned at his words. “For what?”

“Going out with my cousins. Sightseeing, eating in some nice place, things like that.”

“I don’t want to go,” Kakashi said, annoyed.

“And then the girls have a surprise for you,” Obito added but Kakashi shook his head.

“I hate sightseeing and surprises.”

Obito glared at his boss. Why did this man have the need to make everything difficult?

“You’ll love it. You’re going.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“You’re going.”

“I’m not.”

Obito remembered that they were actually being watched by Aunt Mikoto and Gammy and they sure looked like they were making a scene now.

“You are,” he said, raising his arms. “Give me a hug, don’t want them to think we’re fighting.”

Kakashi watched him like he was a cactus. “I don’t want to touch you.”

“Come on, hug time.”

Kakashi took a step back as Obito moved forward.

“What? No, don’t-”

He pulled Kakashi forward and put his arms around him. Kakashi stiffened but he didn’t move away and let himself being hugged.

“There we go. See not so difficult?” Obito stroked Kakashi’s back and slowly moved his hand downward. “There we go. Isn’t that nice?” he whispered, grinning as his hand reached Kakashi’s hip. A bit of teasing didn’t hurt, right? Especially after he had been derided for years.

“Yeah. If you touch my ass one more time, I will cut your balls off in your sleep. Okay?” Kakashi whispered in his ear.

Obito moved his hand away. “Yeah,” he chuckled nervously.

Kakashi pulled away from him. “There you go. Aren’t you a good boy?” He gave a pat, a bit too hard, on Obito’s cheek and walked away.

Well, maybe this time, Obito told himself, he had deserved it.

 

Later Obito had reunited Sasuke’s friends - or Naruto’s, like his little cousin liked to say- to find Kakashi’s phone since he didn’t want to waste his free day to look for it. The kids -or rather little devils- had accepted but only on one condition. Obito had to promise them a treat at lunch and he hoped it wouldn’t end badly for his wallet. . . But wait, _who cares_ , Kakashi will pay the bill since he was the one who got his phone stolen by a pet.

Obito left the kids in the garden and went to the family’s dojo where Uncle Fugaku was waiting for him.

“You want to see me?”

Uncle Fugaku nodded and stopped to do his kata.

“Yeah, your aunt’s a little peeved. Apparently, I wasn’t the most gracious of hosts last night.”

Obito snorted at that but let his uncle continue his talk.

“It was a little bit of a shock to find out that you’re getting married, especially when none of us even knew you were dating. The point is. . . I owe you an apology.”

His uncle raised his hand and Obito stared at him with puzzled eyes.

Well, that was new. His uncle never apologized, he was one of the proudest men Obito had ever know.

“Accepted,” he said, even though a bit wary, shaking his hand.

“There’s something else,” Uncle Fugaku started, continuing his training with his wooden sword. “I was thinking about the future of our clan. Uchiha pass their work in generation in generation and as a clan member of the elite branch you have responsibilities-”

“Yeah,” Obito interrupted him. “But we’ve already discussed this. It’s not like you are short on Uchiha’s members.”

“I’d like to discuss it again,” Uncle Fugaku said patronizingly. “I think I’ve been more than understanding about your goofing off in Capital City. I need you to quit playing around.”

“Here we go again,” Obito said, bitter. If only his uncle could see that not every Uchiha liked to do what he wanted. “When are you going to start taking what I do seriously?”

Uncle Fugaku put down his sword and gave him a hard look. “When you start acting seriously and stop dragging our name through the mud.”

“I feel sorry for you, Uncle,” Obito snapped. “Because you can’t still understand that I’ll never be your ideal Uchiha. One who wants to stay here, takes over the business and marries someone that you approve of, but that’s not me.” And neither your son, but this wasn’t Obito’s job to tell him. “Now, it must seem strange to you, my life in Capital City, sitting in an office, reading books, but this is what makes me happy and I’ll not change my mind.”

Uncle Fugaku pursed his lips. “Then I got nothing to say,” he replied.

“Well, that’s a first. You know what? Apology not accepted.”

Obito stormed away and went to the training ground outside.

 

* * *

 

Passing the day with Shisui and Itachi hadn’t been so bad. Unlike their cousin, they were two calm guys. They had shown him the village, which it hadn’t been so boring as he had thought, and also shared embarrassing stories about Obito.

“Now Kakashi, there is something I want to show you,” Shisui told him as they walked the main road. He opened his bag and took out what looked like a manuscript.

“Shisui, no,” Itachi said, raising his hand.

“Come on, Itachi, this is your chance.”

“Care to explain?” Kakashi asked, chiming in.

“Itachi’s true passion is writing, and he is very good at it,” Shisui replied, giving him the manuscript. “It would be nice if you could take a look at this.”

Now, if Kakashi wasn’t wrong Itachi was the heir, that meant not good news for Fugaku. Yesterday’s brief encounter had been enough for Kakashi to figure out how prideful the man was. The smart thing would be to not get involved in this future family drama, it could only get him into unnecessary trouble.

Kakashi sighed. He hadn’t signed up for this. “Guys, I can’t do favouritisms.”

“I’m sorry, Kakashi-san, this was very uncalled for,” Itachi said, trying to take back the manuscript but Kakashi moved out of his reach and smiled.

“But I can still give a look at this.”

Itachi’s eyes widened while Shisui grinned.

“I. . . thank you Kakashi-san, this is very kind of you,” Itachi said gratefully, bowing his head.

Kakashi waved a hand. “It’s not a problem.” Hopefully. . .

“Let’s go by Ichiraku!” Shisui exclaimed, enthusiastic. “Aunt Mikoto and the others are waiting for Kakashi there.”

“Waiting for what?” Kakashi asked, suspicious.

Itachi tried to answer but Shisui but a hand before his mouth.

“Sur-pri-se.”

 

Kakashi had to reconsider his opinion about the two Uchihas now that he was in an old pub, surrounded by only women. This was why he didn’t like surprises. They were unpredictable and out of his control.

“I feel like an intruder,” he muttered.

“Don’t be silly, Kakashi. You have to be here,” Kushina said, patting his shoulder clumsy. She had drunk a pint of beer and her coordination had started to be affected by it.

“Yeah, I hope you are ready for your big surprise because this is one of Konoha’s greatest treasures,” Mikoto said, enthusiastic. 

Kakashi didn’t feel comforted by her words, especially when the lights turned down and disco music started to play.

“Ok, this is the big surprise I was telling you about. You ready?” Mikoto nudged his shoulder.

No, he wasn’t.

“Oh, Kakashi, you’re gonna love it!” Gammy asserted.

His gaze fell on Rin who just smiled at him and told him to look forward.

A spotlight illuminated a single chair on the stage and the women started to scream excited. The instincts that told Kakashi to flee started to kick in, but it was too late to get away. The music became louder and suddenly Maito Gai showed up from behind a curtain above the bar counter.

Kakashi’s eyes widened as Gai jumped down, doing a flip, and landed on the stage. The man was dressed in a horrible, tight, green turtleneck top and leggings that showed all his muscle.

Kakashi couldn’t understand if this was a nightmare or reality as Gai made seductive faces at his audience, who clearly loved him, and started to dance, moving his hips in an exaggerated way.

“Gai is the best dancer in Konoha. We call him the Green Beast,” Rin informed him, winking.

Kakashi nodded slowly, too shocked to say anything. He didn’t need this information.

Gai moved forward and, with a smooth move, removed his shirt, showing off his six-pack. The audience screamed, and a woman moved forward to put a bill on the hem of his pants.

So, the man had some kind of double identity? Waiter at day and stripper at night?

“Work it, Gai!” Gammy shouted.

Kakashi stared at Obito's grandmother, bewildered. She sure still knew how to have fun. Kakashi found it almost amusing before she called Gai at their table.

“Over here, Gai! Over here!”

Gai nodded and moved between the tables, slowly like a tiger. Once he was in front of them, Gammy put a bunch of bills on his pants.

“Show him what he is gonna be missing.”

Kakashi froze at the words and he was too stunned to notice Kushina putting on his head a bachelorette veil. “I hope you don’t mind it,” she giggled.

“Come and challenge me,” Gai said with a parody of a seductive smile.

Kakashi wanted to run away from that pub and never look back. But he remembered that those were Obito’s people (even though crazy, psycho, out of mind people) and he couldn’t act rude.

“Oh, no, not necessary. It’s a really nice gesture, but I really need to just-”

“Go on, Kakashi. Get up there!” Gammy exclaimed.

Gai pointed a finger at him. “You come dance.”

“Ok, ok,” Kakashi said, breathing heavily.

_Obito will pay for this!_

Gai took his hand and, as he led him to the stage, the women clappered their hands and cheered at him.

Kakashi raised a hand and waved it awkwardly but a yelp escaped from his lips when Gai grasped his hips and pushed him on the chair. Was his imagination or did Gai smell like coconut? Kakashi didn’t have much time to ponder about it.

The man went in front of him and removed his pants, standing in only tight orange underwear. Kakashi moved his head backward as Gai started to move his hips, practically showing his bottom in his face.

 _I don’t want to be deported, I don’t want to be deported, I don’t want to be deported,_ Kakashi repeated in his head like a mantra.

He started to breathe again when Gai slipped on the ground, but the horror returned when the man opened his legs in front of him and raised his pelvis.

Kakashi raised his hand instinctively like it could hide the horrible performance from his poor eyes. He heard then laughs and encouraging words coming from his table and he looked at Gammy and the others who were clearly having a good time. If only Obito could see them.

“Give it to him, Gai!” Someone shouted, probably Gammy or Kushina.

Kakashi had never felt so embarrassed in his life and he had never been so thankful for his mask like now. Suddenly Gai was beside him and made some kind of push up, showing his front pack near Kakashi face.

“That’s a move I haven’t seen,” Gammy commented.

Kakashi wished he had never seen it.

Finally Gai moved away and kneeled beside Kakashi, taking his hand.

“Huh, what?” Kakashi asked confused as Gai kissed innocently the back of his hand but then he grinned and sucked two fingers.

“Ok, no,” Kakashi affirmed, freeing his hand and pushing Gai’s face away.

The man smirked and took a few steps backward, starting again to move his bottom in front of him.

“Smack him!” Kushina and Gammy shouted in unison.

“I’m sorry?” Kakashi asked.

Gammy waved her hand in a clear gesture. “Smack his ass.”

“Smack it. Ok.” Kakashi swallowed, eyeing Gai who now moved back and forth.

“Smack him, Kakashi!” Mikoto shouted as well. “Give it to him!”

Kakashi, shifting back to avoid Gai bumping into him, raised his hand and gave a little pat.

“Yeah!” the women at his table cheered and he couldn’t help but smile despite everything.

Once he was free, Kakashi escaped outside with a drink and removed the veil. As he enjoyed the fresh air, the door behind him opened and he hoped it wasn’t someone who wanted to drag him back in there.

“Hey! There you are,” Rin said, coming beside him. “How are you holding up?”

“Oh, fine, just taking a bit of fresh air.”

“Yeah, the Uchihas and Kushina can be a bit overwhelming at times.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Yes, I guess.”

“It’s a little different than Capital City, huh?” Rin asked.

“A little bit,” Kakashi admitted. “You ever been?”

Rin shook her head. “Oh, no. That was always Obito’s dream, not mine.”

Kakashi had almost forgotten that she had been Obito’s ex and he recalled Obito’s face at the party when he saw her. He was clearly still fond of the girl. . . He couldn’t help to wonder why the two had broken up.

Rin smiled softly. She must have read the question in his eyes. “We dated in high school and all through college,” she said, melancholic. “But we were just kids.”

Kakashi hummed and let her continue.

“The night before we graduated school he proposed and said he wanted to elope and run away to Capital City with me. And I. . . ”

“Said no,” Kakashi completed.

“And I said no, yeah,” Rin confirmed. “I’ve never been anywhere but here. This is home. But anyway-” Rin looked up at him “-you’re a lucky man. He really is the best, which you obviously already know.”

“Oh, yes, very much,” Kakashi supposed he had to say.

Well, Obito was a great assistant, but Kakashi barely knew him even though he worked for him for three years.

“Cheers to you guys,” Rin said, raising her bottle.

Kakashi toasted with his empty glass. “Thank you.”

Someone opened the door and they could see now Gammy dance with Gai.

“Looks like Gai’s wrappin’ it up.” Rin winked at him and went back to the local.

Kakashi smiled.

What a bunch of crazy people.

 

After Gai ended his performance they finally went home. Mikoto and Gammy chatted like two school girls as they commented on Gai’s performance, but they stopped at the sight of an all sweaty Obito attacking the trees in the courtyard with shuriken and kunai.

“Oh, no,” Mikoto whispered and then asked, “Obito, is everything, ok?”

Obito didn’t answer as he continued to throw his shuriken.

“Why is he attacking the trees?” Kakashi asked, confused.

“Something’s up. It’s best to leave him alone,” Gammy replied. “Come on, dear.”

They entered the house and Kakashi followed Mikoto into the living room where her husband was watching a show. She angrily snatched the remoter and shut down the tv.

“Hey, what are you doing? I’m watching that,” Fugaku snapped, waking up the cat on his lap.

“Why is Obito throwing shuriken again?” Mikoto questioned, towering over her husband.

Fugaku shrugged. “Maybe he is planning to kill someone.”

“What?!”

Ok, Kakashi didn’t want to witness Obito’s aunt and uncle argue.

“I am so tired,” he told Mikoto. “I think I’m gonna go upstairs, take a shower, wash off Gai’s coconut body oil.”

Mikoto smiled politely at him and nodded. “Sure.”

“I had a great day today, thank you,” Kakashi admitted.

He walked away and climbed the stairs as the couple started to argue.

“What did you do?” Mikoto hissed.

“I didn’t do anything,” Fugaku replied, annoyed. “I just had a frank conversation with him about his future.”

Kakashi slowed down at the words.

“Well, yeah. That’s a good idea, that’s a good idea because he will never come back home now,” Mikoto said with frustration. “He is not only your brother’s son but also my sister’s! And I only get to see my nephew every three years because of you, because of you!”

Kakashi heard a loud meow and looked down. Madara was looking at him with his piercing eyes, holding his tail upright. “Go away,” Kakashi whispered but the cat continued to mewl.

“I’ve had enough,” Mikoto continued. “You are gonna be supportive of him marrying Kakashi, and that is that!”

The cat continued to bother him and Kakashi sighed. He had already heard enough anyway.

He went back to his room and, as he took a shower, he thought about Mikoto’s words, but he quickly pushed the thoughts away since Obito’s family problems weren’t his business.

Once he was out of the box, Kakashi realized he had forgotten the towel. He looked around to find some kind of substitute, but he only found a small hand shaped towel.

“How I’m supposed to use this?” he muttered to himself, trying to dry at least his face.

Suddenly there was loud noise coming from outside and Kakashi frowned.

“Hello?” he called out but nobody answered.

Kakashi opened the door and peeked carefully. The room was empty, but the towel’s cup was open. He went to go to take one but then the stupid cat showed up again from nowhere. Startled, Kakashi stumbled back into the bathroom and covered his modesty with the glove towel as the cat stared at him.

“What? Just go away!”

The damn cat had already stolen his phone what did he want now?

“Let me just get a towel,” Kakashi said, moving to the side but the cat stepped before him.

“Look, I’m sorry if I hurt your. . . feelings by ignoring you, it’s just that. . . . I’m not a cat person.”

Madara grinned, Kakashi was sure about it.

“Just go away.”

He tried to take a step but the cat blocked him again. Kakashi couldn’t believe he was stuck in the bathroom because of a cat.

A cat who had attacked him before.

Desperate times needed desperate measures.

Kakashi took the hairdryer and pointed it at his attacker. Cats were afraid of loud noises, right? He turned on the dryer and grinned.

“How you like that? That’s right take it. That’s what I'm talking about. You like that?”

At first the cat raised his paw like he was trying to defend himself but then he sat on the floor, unfazed by the shot of air.

Kakashi frowned. “Oh, you like it.”

This wasn’t a normal cat and Kakashi didn’t want to be near him, not a second longer. The cat, of course, had a different opinion.

He lunged forward but Kakashi dodged him this time and quickly ran out of the bathroom, closing the door behind. Kakashi thought he finally made it as he ran but suddenly he slammed against a hard naked body and felt a pair of lips crash against his.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to end the chapter with Kakashi for once :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! So this chapter had been ready for a while but I wasn't sure if to add a certain scene. In the end I did because this is one of the funniest scene of the movie and this is basically a crackfif so yeah. . . Anyway I hope you will enjoy the chapter :)  
> warnings: mention of Sakumo's death, there is a bit of angst.

Obito was minding his own business when suddenly, out of nowhere, something, no somebody slammed into him. Skin against skin, lips against lips. The kiss, or more like just a hard smack, lasted a few seconds before Obito lost his balance and fell on his back, dragging the other with him.

A water drop fell on his cheek and Obito, still shocked and little sore, stared up at the face that was just a few inches away from his. The face wasn’t familiar, but he would recognize those dark grey eyes and silver hair everywhere.

He didn’t know who started to scream first.

“Oh my god!”

“What the hell!”

Obito couldn’t understand, one moment he had been outside in the terrace, undressing while he was listening to music after his take-out-his-rage training, and the next a _very wet naked_  Kakashi just bumped against him as he entered in the room. And now their bodies were glued to each other and Kakashi's face was just a few inches from his.

“Why are you naked?!”

“Why are you wet?!”

Kakashi finally managed to stand up and they both jumped in two different directions. Obito removed his headphones and turned his head, watching as Kakashi hid behind the bed and took a blanket. Obito’s brain stopped to work for a moment when Kakashi looked up at him.

_Oh god, he was. . ._

“Will you cover yourself?!” Kakashi shouted, blushing.

Startled, Obito quickly picked up the towel that had fallen earlier from his hand and wrapped it around his waist. He wasn’t exactly a prude, but all this situation was just so. . . awkward.

“Explain yourself,” Kakashi ordered him, wrapped in a blanket like a temaki.

“Me?” Obito countered. “Explain myself?!”

“Yes, explain yourself.”

“I was outside!”

“Naked? And you didn’t hear me?”

“I was listening to music and undressing to go take a shower!” Obito said, frustrated.

“So, you usually undress outside,” Kakashi uttered like Obito was the one out of mind.

“What about you?!” Obito spat. “What are you doing? Then you just jump me out of nowhere? And then- then-” he stuttered and felt his face heat up even more. “What’s that?!”

Kakashi glanced away. “I- I didn’t mean to jump you,” he said, embarrassed. “Your cat was attacking me again and I had to run. . . and I ran into you.”

Obito gave him an incredulous look. “What is with you and this cat?”

“Just go take your shower,” Kakashi replied. “You stink.”

“Fine!” Obito growled and walked to the bathroom. “Nice mole by the way,” he added.

“What?!” Kakashi spluttered.

Obito smirked and opened the door. A very normal cat came out and left the room peacefully.

“Wow,” Obito breathed, looking at Kakashi. “Barely made it out with my life there. See the size of the teeth on that thing?”

Kakashi glared at him and Obito closed the door.

 

Later, after Obito had taken a long cold shower, they were both in their beds, in Obito’s case futon, still quite awake.

The picture of Kakashi's flushed face and very naked body was still very clear on Obito's mind.

“So. . .” he started, eyes fixed on the ceiling. “So naked.”

Obito heard Kakashi sigh and shift on his bed.

“Can we not talk about that?”

“Then what’s the deal with the mask?” Obito couldn’t help to ask.

Plenty of rumors circulated around the office about what the Hatake kept hidden. They even had started a bet, looks like everyone had lost.

“And what’s the deal with you and your Uncle?” Kakashi asked back.

Obito stiffened. “I’m sorry, that question is not in the binder.”

“Oh, really?” Kakashi quipped. “Well, I thought you were the one that said we needed to learn all about each other.”

“Not about that, I didn’t.”

“But if the guy asks-”

“Not about that, Kakashi- Good night!” Obito snapped, cutting him off. 

Kakashi stayed quiet and Obito sighed heavily. Great, now he made him feel guilty like he had kicked a puppy even though Kakashi was anything but an innocent puppy. 

“I like to cook,” Kakashi said suddenly.

Obito slowly nodded but then frowned. “What?” he asked, confused.

“I find it relaxing.”

 _Ok, but was Kakashi telling him this?_  Obito wondered and then it hit him as Kakashi kept slowly sharing things about himself that surely he had never told anybody.

“I took karate lessons at elemental school. I know how to sing. . . Don’t like flowers in the house because they remind me of funerals. I want a dog but every time I try to take one it reminds me of the ones I lost. . . Never played a video game. I watch every new year The Adventures of Princess Fūn, it’s my favorite movie.”

Obito smiled at that. He liked the movie as well, maybe they weren’t so different as he had always thought. . .

“Haven’t slept with someone in years.”

Obito’s brows knitted into a frown. He didn’t have to tell him this.

“I went to the bathroom to pull myself together after the argument with Gato,” Kakashi said, voice sounding uneasy. “And the mask? I started to wear it at seven. My father took his life after his business partner left him drowning in debt and I had no one left, so I was sent to an orphanage. At first, when they saw me, potential adoptive parents took an interest but then. . .  they just lost interest. Too gloomy child and old they said.” Kakashi chuckled without any emotion. “I decided the mask was a good idea to scare potential parents off and it became a habit by the time I went to college at fifteen.”

A heavy silence hung in the air for a moment.

“Probably there are other things, but that’s all I can come up with right now,” Kakashi ended.

Obito said nothing as he went through the information Kakashi had given him. It must have been hard for him sharing this and Obito didn’t want to say the wrong thing. 

“You there?” Kakashi’s voice broke into Obito’s thoughts.

“I’m here, just processing,” Obito whispered. “You really haven’t slept with anyone in the last years?” he said then to lighten the mood.

Kakashi groaned. “Out of all that, that’s all you got?” 

“Well, it’s difficult to picture.”

“I don’t see whats wrong with it and I’ve been a little busy.”

“Yeah,” Obito just said and then asked, “Would you sing something?”

“Mmm. . . no,” Kakashi said after a moment.

“Oh, come on!”

“Nope.”

Obito sighed, well at least he had tried. Silence fell upon them again, it was neither heavy nor awkward but Obito felt like he had to say something after what Kakashi had shared with him. Something that maybe he had always thought despite everything.

“Kakashi?”

“What now?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, ok. You are a beauti- I mean awesome man,” Obito corrected himself, even though a bit too late.

He fidged with his fingers, thinking he made it awkward again but then Kakashi cleared his throat and surprised him.

“The twilight did not make a sound, as it came to stain your back. If I turn back to look, with it silkiness-”*

Obito’s lips curled up. He almost regretted his request because Kakashi's voice was gorgeous and made him feel a strange fluttering in the stomach.

“-there, the side of your face shines perfectly with the grass. The golden grassland, your back figure. Even if it’s far away as the cool breeze blows across, for now I want to keep looking at it. . .”

Obito closed his eyes, lacing his finger behind his head, as Kakashi sang for him.

 

A pillow threw at his face was what woke him up the next morning. “What?” Obito groaned, raising his head. 

“Obito, your aunt is at the door,” Kakashi told him. “Get up here!”

Obito gave a horrified look at the door. What?! He threw his blanket and pillow at Kakashi when Aunt Mikoto knocked again and hid the futon under the bed.

“Not the baby maker!” Kakashi said, throwing the blanket away. 

Obito rolled his eyes -he had discovered that blanket wasn't so bad for the night- and reached Kakashi under the covers. They looked at each other embarrassed, both not knowing what to do. 

“So, what now?” Obito asked, losing his patience. 

Kakashi looked away. “Just lean on me,” he said, facing the door.  

Obito gulped and did as he said but then Kakashi stiffened and moved away from him.

“Really?!” he hissed.

Obito raised an eyebrow, a bit confused, and then blushed when he remembered one particular. “It’s morning,” he whispered back. “Don’t tell me it does never happen to you!”

“Are you ok?” Aunt Mikoto asked, still waiting outside.

Kakashi leaned beside him and this time Obito put his arm around his shoulder. He tried to ignore Kakashi’s silver strand tickle his neck and told his aunt to come in.

“Good morning!” Aunt Mikoto entered with a tray of food and smiled brightly at them.

“Smells good,” Obito commented. “Are that homemade dango?”

“Yes, and I made a special version for you Kakashi.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have gone to that trouble,” Kakashi replied.

Aunt Mikoto put the tray on the nightstand and shook her hand.

“You’re family now. It’s no trouble.”

“Hey, you have room for one more?”

Obito blinked surprised as Uncle Fugaku entered the room. “Oh wow. Are Sasuke and Itachi also coming? Could we not do the family meeting right now? We just got up if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi backed him up, faking a yawn. The dork even put a hand in front of his mouth even through was covered by the mask.

“Your aunt and I have come up with a proposition and I happen to think it’s a terrific idea. . .” Uncle Fugaku said awkwardly.

Obito doubted that he was involved in whatever it was.

The corners of Uncle Fugaku’s mouth turned upwards and Obito realized that his uncle was actually trying to smile. Was the end of the world near?

“We want you to get married here tomorrow,” Aunt Mikoto revealed.

Obito gasped and his hand lingered on Kakashi’s hair.

“What?” Kakashi asked, shocked.

“Well, you’re gonna get married anyway,” Aunt Mikoto said, smiling. “So why don’t you get married here where we can be all together, and that way Grandma can be a part of it.”

“Oh no,” Kakashi said, sharing a look with him. “It’s Gammy’s birthday tomorrow, big day for her, we don’t want to ruin it.”

Obito nodded, agreeing with him. Seriously, what was wrong with his aunt and uncle?!

“I’ve had eighty-nine birthdays parties!” Of course Gammy had to make her special entrance. “I don’t need another one,” she reassured.

Obito just stared at her speechless. This was a conspiracy.

“It would be a dream come true for me to see my oldest grandchild’s wedding. A dream come true! So, you’ll do it?”

Obito shook his head and Gammy looked sad.

“Before I’m dead?”

Kakashi tensed up and nodded. “Ok, fine,” he said quickly.

Obito couldn’t help but nod as well, raising a thumb.

Aunt Mikoto and Gammy cheered while Uncle Fugaku stayed quietly behind them.

“Ok, we will do everything. Minato already agreed to be the marriage officiant!” Aunt Mikoto said, enthusiastic. “You can even get married like we did, on the bank of the Naka river.”

“It’s the Uchiha family tradition,” Gammy added.

Both he and Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment and the two women looked at them with hopeful eyes.

“Wow! I’ve always wanted to get married near a river,” Kakashi said with too much enthusiasm and Obito had to keep himself from laughing. . . or crying.

“I have,” he agreed as well, feeling defeated.

Gammy’s eyes widened. “It’s a sign,” she affirmed. “A sign from the Sage of the Six Paths that you’re meant to be together. We must give thanks, I tell you. Come, come. We must give thanks.”

Uncle Fugaku sighed and led Gammy outside as she continued to mutter to herself.

“Ok, I know I should leave you alone now,” Aunt Mikoto said calmly before she closed her fits. “But we’re just so excited!” she shrilled and Obito understood now why she and Kushina were best friends.

Thankfully Uncle Fugaku took Aunt Mikoto’s arm since she looked like she didn’t want to leave. “We have to go now.”

“Oh right,” Aunt Mikoto laughed. “It’s just that I’m really excited! Later boys!”

Once the door closed Obito felt the world crush on his back.

“Oh God. . .”

Kakashi moved away to face him and Obito ran a hand through his own hair. He was going to get married tomorrow. Here, in Konoha.

“When my aunt finds out that this whole thing is a sham she’s gonna be crushed, and my grandmother’s gonna die.”

“Your aunt is not gonna find out,” Kakashi said calmly.

“My uncle, what’s with that?” Obito continued, frustrated. “The wedding thing? Where did that come from?” He felt the panic raise into him and he started to breathe heavily.

“She probably got him worked up into it,” Kakashi told him, “it’s fine, she’s not gonna find out. They’re not going to find out.”

Obito hunched over and put his hands over his face. “Oh god, Kakashi!”

“Obito, they’re not gonna find out, ok?” Kakashi said, comforting.

Obito felt gentle hands stroking his tight shoulder but he didn’t mind it, actually, he enjoyed it.

“Just relax, it’s gonna be ok. It’s not like we’re gonna be married forever,” Kakashi remembered him, leaning closer. “We’ll be happily divorced before you know it. It will be fine. . . Ok?”

Obito nodded slowly and moved his hands away from his face. “Yeah.”

Suddenly the air was different. Obito looked at Kakashi first and then down at the pale hand lingering on his own bicep. 

“Get us some coffee,” Kakashi muttered.

Obito bit the inner of his lower lip as Kakashi went to the tray his aunt had left for them.

“So, would you like a black unsweetened coffee?” Kakashi asked teasingly.

Obito gave him an annoyed look but his eyes lingered a moment too much on Kakashi who was pouring the coffee and he quickly looked away.

“You’re right, you know,” he said, “get a quickie divorce, we’ll be fine.”

“Absolutely,” Kakashi confirmed. 

“Everything is going to be great.”

“Well at least I knew how to cook, so I can take care of my husband,” Kakashi joked, bringing the food on the bed. “Keep my man happy. I don’t want him leaving me for someone else.”

Obito played along, accepting the coffee and the plate of food. “Come on. Haven’t left you yet, Kakashi.” He sipped his coffee, right when Kakashi was lowering his mask, and coughed.

“You ok?” Kakashi asked.

“Oh yeah, just coffee too warm.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Obito felt a strange warmness inside his chest that he hadn’t felt for a while.

“I’m gonna go,” Kakashi suddenly said, standing up and putting the mask back on his place.

Obito frowned. “Where?”

“I just kinda feel like going outside.”

“All right,” Obito replied slowly as Kakashi went in the opposite direction of the door. “That’s the bathroom.”

“Oh, yeah, I know. I’m just- I’m gonna go to go to the bathroom, and then I’m gonna go out, outside,” Kakashi explained and closed the door behind himself.

“Oh fine,” Obito muttered, too confused by all this.

What the hell was happening?

 

* * *

 

 _Ok, I just have to focus. Just focus. This is a business deal. This is just a business deal. Everything’s gonna be just fine,_ Kakashi told himself, but he felt his heartbeat going faster as he left the Uchiha house. He put a hand on his chest and breathed heavily.

Why did his heart decide to wake up now of all the times? He shouldn't feel in this way. This engagement was fake he remembered to himself. It wasn’t like he really was attracted to Obito. . . right? Now he was being ridiculous.

Kakashi heard the voice of the kids when he reached the garden and he stopped in his tracks. He didn’t want to deal with them so he quickly went into the woods behind the Uchiha house. 

He wandered off, lost in his thoughts, but suddenly a strange sound -that sounded like drums- caught his attention.

“What is that?”

He left the main route and hid behind a bush when the music became louder. He looked down the small hill and frowned. A woman dressed in strange clothes was dancing around a fire.

“Come to me, Kakashi of Capital City,” she called out, taking Kakashi by surprise. How did she see him?

The woman turned around and smiled. “It is I, Gammy!”

 _Oh. . ._ Kakashi chuckled awkwardly and waved his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to distract you,” he told her, observing Gammy’s outfit.

She was wearing a long white kimono and a strange headgear with horns.

Gammy shook her head and reassured him he wasn’t. “I see you are a curious one. Come, see how I give thanks to the Sage of the Six Paths.”

“You know, actually, I’m not that curious,” Kakashi said, trying to get out of the situations. “I’ll just-”

“The Sage has brought you and Obito together to be joined,” Gammy interrupted him. “We must give thanks and ask that your paths will never split up. Come, dance with me in celebration.”

Oh no, Kakashi didn’t want to get involved in another Uchiha madness. “You know, can I just thank him from here?”

“I insist!” Gammy shouted, throwing something to the fire. The flame raised and Kakashi took a step backward.

“Ok!” he agreed, raising his hands in surrender. “I will come down and dance with you.”

Gammy nodded satisfied as he reached the fire. “Follow and learn,” she said, moving her arms.

Kakashi stared at her bewildered but imitated her movements and hoped this would end soon.

“Come on, Kakashi!” Gammy encouraged him. “Feel the rhythm of the drums. Now you.”

“Me what?” Kakashi asked, confused.

“Chant.”

“Chant what?”

Gammy opened her arms. “Whatever comes to you. It is the way,” she said, light-hearted.

“But I don’t know any chants,” Kakashi replied.

He couldn’t understand why he found himself in all the strangest situations since he had arrived in the village.

“To the trees. Use your vowels.” Gammy opened her mouth and started her “chant”, a nonsense ramble of sounds.

Kakashi copied her, trying to think of what to say to make her happy, as they walked around the fire.

“To the trees,” he said, focusing on to the drums and not at the awkward dance.

“To the universe!” Gammy shouted, raising her arms.

“The universe,” Kakashi repeated, moving his arms as well. “To the crazy.”

He didn’t know how but slowly he started to feel involved. The beat of the drums reminded him of something. A horrible song his roommate liked to sing and listen all the time back at college and it the end it had stuck on Kakashi as well, even though he would never admit it. It was something like. . .

“To the window, to the window. To the wall, to the wall. To the sweat drip down my balls. To all you bitches. . .”**

“Louder!” Gammy shouted.

He doubted that the Sage would appreciate the song but if Gammy insisted. Kakashi repeated the words with more confidence, following a music that it was only in his mind at this point.

He had never felt so. . . free? Yes, he felt loose and the awkwardness of before was gone as he continued to move around the bonfire. For once he really didn’t care about anything.

“All skeet, skeet, mother. All skeet, skeet, goddamn. To the window to the window. To the wall to the wall. To the sweat drip down my balls. To all you bitches crawl.” Kakashi moved his hips, because why not, and "chanted" the same words again and again.

His eyes then landed on Gammy who just looked at him a bit confused. Maybe on another occasion Kakashi would have stopped and asked himself some question but he was far too gone by now.

“Gammy, let’s take it to the bridge!” he told her, taking the lead. 

“Let me see you get low! You scared, you scared! Drop your ass to the floor! You scared, you scared!”

Gammy smiled and sang with him as Kakashi moved his hips and jumped backward.

“Now stop, woo!” Kakashi said, freezing his arm in the air. “Now wiggle it!” And continued, moving backward. “Now stop, woo and jiggle it!”

He jumped again and-

“Whatcha doing?”

-froze at the familiar voice.

Kakashi slowly turned around and met Obito’s amused eyes.

How long had he been there? Kakashi straightened up and put a hand behind his neck casually.

The music in his head was gone and also the drums as Gammy shouted the recorder.

“You know, your grandmother wanted me to chant,” Kakashi said, shrugging. “Chant from the heart.”

“Balls? That’s what came to your heart?” Obito asked and started to laugh.

Kakashi crossed his arms and blushed. “It went with the beat,” he defended himself but Obito kept laughing.

At least it was a nice laugh, Kakashi shook his head at the thought. “Anyway, why are you here?” he questioned him.

Obito breathed heavily, trying to hold his giggles. “Your phone arrived,” he told him. “I’m gonna to go get it. Do you want to come?”

Kakashi nodded and started to walk away. “Oh, wait- hold on.” He turned to Gammy and asked, “Is it ok if I go with him?”

“Whatever you do is what shall be,” Gammy replied.

Kakashi frowned. He felt like the words had another mean. “But you’re ok if I go?”

Gammy laughed and nodded. “Fine, go on.”

“Ok, bye, Gammy.” Kakashi waved his hand and walked away with Obito.

“You’re a freak,” Obito said and started to laugh again.

Kakashi grimaced. “Shut up!"

Obito laughed louder and Kakashi buried his face in his hand. He was sure Obito will never make him forget this.

 

By the time they made their way out of the compound Obito had finally stopped to tease him after Kakashi threatened him.

“I almost forget. The kids found your phone,” Obito said, taking out the device from the back pocket.

Kakashi grimaced. He didn’t dare to take it. The screen was all scratched and the edges were all chewed up, plus it was covered in dirt.

What did that damn cat do with it?

“Hey, don’t make that face, I had to promise the kids a treat at lunch to find it,” Obito whined.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. “Well, I didn’t agree to it. And you can’t see my face, you idiot.”

“No, but I can picture it now,” Obito answered, smiling.

The words reminded him of yesterday’s clash and Kakashi quickly looked away. This wasn’t the moment to remember naked bodies. He was glad when they finally reached the Uchiha General Store.

“Hello, guys,” Shisui greeted them from behind the counter. “So tomorrow is the big day.”

“Yeah,” Obito said casually. “You got that phone I ordered?”

Shisui nodded. “Yes, it came in,” he said and handed the phone to Kakashi. “It’s all charged up and I put your number in too, Kakashi.”

“Thank you,” Kakashi said, grateful.

Shisui winked. “Did you like yesterday’s surprise?” he asked, smiling innocently.

Pity that Kakashi knew better now. “Oh very much,” he answered, deadpan.

Shisui laughed and Obito looked at them with curious eyes. “And what was the surprise?”

Kakashi felt relieved that Obito didn’t know about it. “Let’s go, the kids are waiting for us, right?” he replied, changing the topic.

They said their goodbyes to Shisui and left the store.

“I have thirty-seven messages,” Kakashi said as he checked his voicemail. “I need a computer. Is there a computer in this godforsaken village?”

“We don’t live in the middle ages,” Obito answered, annoyed.

He is right, Kakashi thought as Obito led him to an internet café with old big computers’ screens. They didn’t live in the middle ages but in the prehistoric era. Kakashi took a place in a seat as Obito went to the counter.

“Here you go,” Obito said, giving him some dimes. “So when it runs out, it’ll give you a warning and you just put in more dimes.”

Kakashi blinked. “What?” This was worse than he had thought. “You’re kidding. Dimes?”

Obito didn’t answer as he stared out of the window. Something had caught his attention. “I’ll be outside. Yell if you need me,” he said, walking away.

Kakashi sighed and put the dimes in the opposite slot. It wasn’t like he needed help, he was an intelligent man and he could work this out.

As he waited for the computer to start, Kakashi glanced outside and saw Obito chat with. . . Rin.

Suddenly he felt a strange lump in his throat that didn’t want to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the song is Kaisou no Kusahara wa Kiniro sung by Kakashi's seiyuu Kazuhiko Inoue and you can find it on youtube :)  
> **well this comes straight from the movie XD Get Low by Lil Jon & The East Side Boyz
> 
> Next chapter a little bit of silliness and then angst :)


	5. Chapter 5

“It was nice to see Rin, huh?”

Kakashi glanced at Obito as they made their way to the restaurant.

Obito nodded. “Yeah.”

“She looked really pretty today,” Kakashi continued.

“Yeah, she did,” Obito replied, frowning slightly.

“Must be nice to see each other again and just catch up.”

Obito eyed him. “It’s definitely good to see her,” he said, thoughtful. “It’s been a long time.”

Kakashi looked away.

He didn’t actually know what he was trying to accomplish. It was clear that Rin and Obito were still very close. 

Maybe they would be the perfect couple again if I weren't here, Kakashi thought distantly.

“Hey!” a voice shouted, and Kakashi glanced up. He smiled when he saw three annoyed kids waiting in front of the ramen restaurant.

“You are late!” Naruto and Sakura said in unison, pointing their finger at them.

“This is Obito. What do you expect?” Sasuke remarked.

“Hey! For once it’s not my fault,” Obito said, looking around. “And where are the others?”

“They already ate and told Teuchi to put it on your tab,” Sakura replied.

Obito grimaced. “Little criminals,” he muttered. “You are going to pay the bill, Kakashi.”

“That's not a nice thing to say, Obito,” Sakura said judgmentally. “What kind of fiancé are you?”

Kakashi gave Obito an amused look as he got scolded by the little girl before he took pity on him.

“So, you waited for us?” Kakashi asked, changing the topic.

“Of course, we did-dattebayo!” Naruto said brightly. 

Sakura smiled too sweetly while Sasuke just grunted.

Really nice of them but Kakashi could sense that something was off when the three kids started to argue on who should sit beside him. Unfortunately for them, Obito got annoyed and snatched the seat for himself.

“Congratulation for tomorrow, Obito,” said the owner after he took their orders.

"Oh- Thank you, Teuchi-san" Obito replied, a bit embarrassed.

The rumors sure traveled fast here. 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” said Sakura with a dreamy voice. “I have never been to a wedding!”

Naruto looked thrilled as well. “There will be a lot of food, right?!”

“You sound like an Akimichi, are you sure you aren’t adopted?” Sasuke quipped and Naruto glared at him.

“Hey, no fights in our restaurant!” Teuchi and his daughter scolded them.

Obito rolled his eyes as the argument continued and Sakura got involved as well.

“I miss my little sweet cousin,” he sighed. 

“Sweet?” Kakashi wondered.

“Oh yes. He used to sneak into my room before going to sleep, he loved it when I read him bedtime stories,” Obito whispered with a grin on lips. “It’s how I discovered my passion for books. . . It had been quite a shock for my clan back then.”

“Why?”

Obito’s mouth turned downwards and his gaze fell on the table. Kakashi was a little taken aback by the quick change of mood. “They didn’t exactly see me as a. . . studious one,” he said, grim. “Itachi and Shisui were always the smart guys of the clan. They expected other things from me.”

“Well, you proved them wrong,” Kakashi said casually. “Right?”

Obito blinked and stared at him with a dumb face. Slowly a smile appeared on his lips. “I guess.”

When the bowls of ramen were put in front of them, Kakashi felt more than one pair of eyes on him and he glanced sideways. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were now leaning on the table, trying to peek at him. Oh, now he understood what the earlier fuss had been about.

“You all right?” Kakashi teased them, grabbing the chopsticks.

They nodded, still keeping their eyes on him.

“What? No more hungry?” Obito asked them, putting rudely his right arm on the table and staring down at them.

“Yeah, yeah. Just move a bit,” Naruto said, annoyed.

“Well, I can eat it myself if you don’t.”

“Stay away from my ramen!”

While Obito basically argued with Naruto and distracted the other two kids as well, Kakashi took advantage of the moment and ate his soup.

“Hello, youthful people!”

Kakashi almost chocked at the loud voice and slowly turned around. “Hi, Gai. . .”

“Wait- you know him?” Obito asked, shifting in his chair.

“Of course he does!” answered Gai, doing one of his poses. “Remember this? Relax don’t do it!”

Gai smiled and moved his hips as he sang the song of his performance.

Kakashi chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, yes. Now stop it, there are children here.”

“Wha-t are you do-ing here, Bushyb-rows-sensei?” Naruto asked with his mouth full.

Kakashi frowned. “A teacher? I thought you were a waiter and a. . .” he trailed off but Gai grinned.

He looked at the kids and then leaned forward, putting his hands at the corner of his mouth to let only the two adults hear him. “And a stripper?” he whispered at them.

Kakashi nodded slowly and watched warily as Gai straighten up and raised a fist in the air.

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “Those are my part-time jobs but I usually teach our youth how to have a healthy life through hard work, strength of will and-”

“He is our PE teacher,” Sasuke interrupted him.

Gai nodded proudly at his students. “I must say that you were my favorite client in a long while, Kakashi! You were a really true challenge!” he said, patting Kakashi’s shoulder.

Kakashi sighed and glanced at Obito who was strangely quiet. From the look on his face, Kakashi supposed that he was slowly putting the dots together. He expected a laugh and another mockery but instead Obito put an arm around his shoulder, basically pushing Gai’s hand away.

Kakashi blinked with surprise and felt his face warm up a bit.

“Well, sod off now, Gai. Don’t you have somewhere to go instead of bothering us?” Obito asked, shooing him away.

Gai’s brows knitted in a frown before he smirked. “You are right! I still haven’t finished my laps around the village. Have a good day, youthful couple and my youthful students!”

After Gai left, Kakashi was still a bit embarrassed when Obito moved his arm away and turned back to their meal.

“He is a. . . peculiar character,” he commented.

Obito just grunted. For a moment he sounded like Sasuke and his uncle. Maybe it was an Uchiha trait after all. “I think you made quite an impression on him.”

Kakashi frowned. He almost thought that Obito was jealous if it weren’t for the Rin factor and that this was actually a fake relationship.

“I think the part where I burst into tears just really brought us together,” Kakashi deadpanned. 

“Oh, look! There they are!”

Kakashi felt the hair behind his neck stand up when Gammy, Mikoto, and Kushina showed up.

“We need Kakashi,” Mikoto said, smiling.

“Afraid we’re going to have to steal you away,” Kushina added.

Kakashi gulped.  _Oh no, what now. . ._  “I’m just- you see-” he pointed at his plate, even though it was empty now.

“Don’t worry,” Gammy said, laughing. “No strippers, no chanting in the woods. Promise.”

Kakashi still worried. “Oh, well. . .” He tried to find some excuse but Kushina and Mikoto grabbed his arms and forced him to stand up.

“But not you,” Mikoto said to Obito. “It would be boring for you. Kakashi will join you later at the docks.”

“Docks?” Kakashi asked, confused.

“Yes, a boat a ride on the Naka river. You will love it, Kakashi. But for now, let’s go.”

“Obito, in the meantime you can look after the kids and buy them an ice cream,” Kushina said, grinning.

Obito scowled at that. “What?! They can look after themselves and I’m not a babysitter!” he said, offended. But the "adults" just ignored him and marched away.

Kakashi let Mikoto and Kushina drag him without another word. He just wished he could have seen Obito’s face when he realized that he had to pay the bill after all.

 

“Try this one.”

Kakashi breathed heavily as he worn another haori in the Uchiha’s historic tailoring.

He didn’t know how many of them he had worn. Gammy had disappeared and Mikoto and Kushina had been arguing in the last hour to decide what color should he wear for the wedding.

Kushina was insisting for very unusual bright colors while Mikoto for darker traditional ones but with eccentric patterns. Kakashi would have found the whole situation amusing if he weren’t the one who had been mistaken for some kind of doll. He wasn’t used to all this attention. He had told them that all this fuss wasn’t necessary, that he could just wear his suit or a simple black haori, but they basically told him to shut up.

In that moment Kakashi really envied Obito. He was just going to wear the Uchiha’s typical outfit and Gammy already had his measures.

“No, no. Maroon? What are you thinking?”

“Well, better than your canary yellow!”

“You two, enough arguing,” Gammy said as she came in the room with a large box and Kakashi sighed relieved.

Maybe this would finally end his suffering, he thought as Gammy handled him a shiny grey haori. “Put on this one, dear."

Kakashi was surprised by the smooth texture, he wasn’t an expert, but this felt like pure silk.

Mikoto and Kushina gasped after he was fully dressed.

“Wow, Kakashi.”

“You look wonderful.”

Kakashi scratched his cheekbone. Well, actually the haori was a bit too big for him. He felt like a child again, when he had to wear other’s clothes- Kakashi erased the thought quickly. This was nothing like back then.

“Well, maybe a tad loose in certain areas, but otherwise. . .” he said, raising the long sleeve.

Gammy chuckled. “This was my husband’s haori for special events,” she said longingly, coming forward. “He was a very big man for being an Uchiha. But I think you should eat more, Kakashi.”

Well, Kakashi wanted to point out that he had been kidnapped by them while he was out to lunch but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

“There, let’s see.”

Kakashi tried to not move away as they started to put pins on the sleeves and on the edge of the cloth. He felt a bit awkward as he didn’t know what exactly to do.

“I was thinking,” Mikoto started. “If you’d like, maybe we could head down your way for the holidays this year.”

“Oh-” Kakashi gasped, surprised. “That would be nice. Or maybe we could come to you too.” The words slipped so naturally from his mouth -as though he really meant it - and Kakashi chastised himself. He shouldn’t raise Mikoto’s hope in this way.

“Well, that would be lovely,” Mikoto said, her voice trembled. “I-I would like that very much.” Tears started to fall from Mikoto’s eyes and Kakashi stared speechlessly at her.  

“Obito is like a son for me, you can’t image how happy I am.”

“Come on, Mikoto,” Kushina said, touching her arm. “This is not the right moment.”

Mikoto put a hand in front of her mouth. “I know. I’m sorry,” she muttered.

Gammy sighed. “We’ve got work to do, go make yourself a cup of tea. And go with her, Kushina. I’ll finish this.”

Once alone Kakashi slowly felt the guilt raise as Gammy ended to put all the pins.

“Now, just one special touch and you’re ready,” she said, taking something from a jewel box. “Obito is going to wear the Uchiha crest, so I thought this might be good for you.”

She hopped on a chair and put a thin chain around his neck. Kakashi stared with wide eyes at his reflection in the mirror. It was a single silver leaf necklace.

“It’s been in our family for centuries.”

“Gammy, it’s beautiful, but I don’t really think. . .”

“I’m not finished,” Gammy scolded him, playfully. “My ancestor gave it to his lover when they got married. They were quite a scandal, you know. His lover was a Senju and back then there was a feud between the clans. Almost broke them up.”

“Well, how did they stay together then?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“The Senju was tough, kept moving forward despite the slanders. And the Uchiha in turn put aside his hate for the rival clan and didn’t give up his love. They were good for each other." Gammy stroked his arm and smiled. “I want you to have it.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened at the words and shook his head. “I can’t take this.” He didn’t deserve something like this necklace.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Gammy replied stubbornly. “Grandmothers love to give their stuff to their grandchildren.”

The words were like a punch in the guts. This was too much. Kakashi couldn’t believe that she saw him as one of them. Having the affection of this people hadn’t been programmed. . . and he getting attached to them wasn’t either.

“It makes us feel like we’ll still be part of your lives even after we’re gone. Take it,” Gammy insisted.

Kakashi felt the prickle of tears behind his eyelids and he briefly closed them.

“Are you all right, Kakashi?”

“I- well I. . .” Kakashi stuttered, touching the necklace.

Obito’s grandmother was being so kind to him, they all were being. These beautiful people had welcomed him with open arms and wanted just his and Obito’s happiness. They deserve better than a liar who was going to destroy their family because of his own selfishness. He couldn’t ruin Obito in this way. What had made him think that it was right to mess up with others people lives? What kind of person would do that? A horrible one, like himself. 

“Well, I just wanted to-” Kakashi looked at Gammy’s kind eyes and swallowed. He had to do this, tell her the truth but. . . “-to make sure there was enough time to get all the sewing done.”

He couldn’t do this, couldn’t say it. He wasn’t only a horrible person, he was also a coward. 

Gammy smiled gently at him. “Don’t worry about that. You’re gonna be perfect.”

Kakashi needed to get away from here.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the end Obito had spent the rest of the day babysitting the three brats. Ok, if he had to tell the truth it hadn’t been so bad, especially after Itachi and Shisui showed up. It had been a while since they had spent time together. 

Obito stared at the sky and yawned as he was lying down on the boat. It was a beautiful late afternoon to take a boat ride. Last time he had done it he had been with Rin. Obito stroked his chin as he thought about her.

He never had ill feeling towards Rin, quite the opposite, but his heart had taken a huge hit back then. A week after his failed proposal, he had packed his things and basically ran away from the village. Seeing her in the streets had hurt too much and since he had already decided to go away; he hadn’t wasted any more time. He had thought that staying away from her would help, and he hadn’t been wrong.

After he had been hired, Kakashi had kept him busy all the time and there had been no time for brooding over Rin. Well, starting to work for that tyrant was good after all, Obito pondered, smiling. Because seeing Rin again didn’t hurt anymore and now he could move on.

And speaking of the devil _._  Kakashi finally arrived.

“Good, I thought you would never show up,” Obito said, yawning. He untied the rope and frowned when he heard the engine starting.

“What the- Whoa!”

Suddenly the boat got away from the dock like a rocket. Obito grasped the edge of the boat before he could fall in the river and jerked around. He watched with wide eyes as Kakashi drove the boat at full speed like a madman.

“Hey! Stop!” Obito yelled, sitting beside him. “Mind telling me what the hell’s wrong?!”

“Nothing,” Kakashi simply answered.

Something had happened. The harsh wind kept Kakashi’s hair away from his face and Obito could clearly see his distressed eyes.

“What’s wrong?!”

“Nothing! Just stop talking, please!”  

Obito watched anxiously as the boat left the village and the landscape changed. At least the riverbed became larger, there was less lance to crash against the shore with Kakashi’s crazy driving. Obito shivered at the thought, he had to calm him down.

“Would you mind telling me what’s happening now, Kakashi?!” he demanded.

Kakashi didn’t answer and just grasped the wheel harder without slowing down.

“Kakashi!” Obito shouted.

“I forgot, ok?!” Kakashi said, closing his eyes for a moment.  

Obito frowned. “You forgot what?!”

“I forgot what it was like to have a family,” Kakashi said with a broken voice. “I’ve been on my own since I was a child and I forgot what it felt like to have people love you and make you breakfast and say -Hey! We’d love to come down for the holidays- and I say -Well, why don’t we come up and see you instead?- And give you necklaces, and you have all that here, and you have Rin, and I’m just screwing it up!”

Obito stared at him in disbelief. “You’re not screwing it up! I agreed to this! You were there, remember?!”

“Your family loves you, do you know that?” Kakashi blurted.

“I know that! Yes!”

“You’re willing to put them through this?”

“They’re not going to find out!”

“How do you know?!”

“Because you said so yourself!” Obito reminded him, frustrated.

He couldn’t understand where all this came from. Kakashi had seemed so sure of himself earlier when he was comforting him. How did the parts suddenly switch?

“But what if your Aunt found out?” Kakashi’s eyes became wider as he let go of the wheel and fell on the back seat. “What if Gammy finds out?!"

“The boat is moving, you idiot!” Obito yelled, taking Kakashi’s place and the control of the wheel.

“If Gammy finds out she’s going to have a heart attack!” Kakashi continued, putting his hands over his eyes.

“It’s going to be fine!” Obito snapped at him before focusing back on the driving. “Will you calm do-” The last word died in Obito’s mouth and the blood drained from his face when he saw the huge buoy in front of them.

“Hold on!” he warned Kakashi as he turned the wheel abruptly and dodged the buoy by a nose. Obito sighed with relief and rubbed his front head tiredly.

“I don’t think that hijacking a boat is a proper way to express your frustration!”

Kakashi didn’t say a word and Obito clenched his jaw. “Oh, great! Now you decide to shut up!” he continued, but he was only met with silence.

Frowning, Obito twisted around and blinked when he didn’t see Kakashi on the boat.

“Kakashi?!”

“Obito!”

Obito looked farther and found Kakashi near the buoy as he tried to desperately stay afloat. He felt the fear trickle through him when he remembered that Kakashi couldn’t swim.

“Kakashi! To the buoy!” Obito shouted as he turned violently the boat. “Get to the buoy!” he yelled again, spinning up the engine.

Seconds felt like an eternity but finally, Obito reached the buoy and cut off the engine to not get too close. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Kakashi. 

“Come on.” Obito leaned over the boat and stretched his arm. “Give me your hand.”

Kakashi didn’t move. He was clutching desperately the edge of the buoy and breathing heavily without giving him any attention.

“Kakashi!” Obito shouted, distressed. “Give me your hand!”

Kakashi looked slowly up at him and finally extended his arm. 

“Come on, I got you,” Obito said, grasping Kakashi’s hand.

He pulled Kakashi closer and lifted him back on the boat.

It was almost evening and the air was becoming cooler with each passing minute. Obito looked around for a blanket as Kakashi started to tremble for the cold.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Obito scolded him, finding an old big sweater. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

Kakashi winced a bit. “You tur-ned the boat and ma-de me fa-ll in, you jack-ass,” he panted.

Obito sat beside him and put the sweater on his shoulders. “You let go of the steering wheel, Captain Bakashi,” he pointed out.

Kakashi looked down and grimaced. Obito noticed only now that his mask had slipped down his neck during the fall.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi said, still trembling.

Obito sighed tiredly. His adrenaline was dying now that Kakashi was safe on the boat.  “All right, come here,” he said, wrapping an arm around Kakashi. He didn’t care if he got wet and started to rub Kakashi’s arms to try to warm him up.

Kakashi leaned against him and Obito could feel his breath tickle his neck. “I’m sorry,” he repeated softly, and Obito doubted that he was still apologizing for the boat.

“It’s ok,” Obito whispered, burying his face against Kakashi’s damp hair. “It’s ok.”

They sat there for a while, without moving, as the sun slowly sunk behind the trees. It was time to go back home if they didn’t want to worry his family.

“You there?” Obito asked.

Kakashi nodded and started to move away but Obito stopped him. He knew he should let Kakashi move and get on the wheel, but he wasn’t able to do it. He had been so close to losing Kakashi in such a stupid way and he just wanted to hold him now.

“Obito. . .” Kakashi whispered.

“Just- just a moment,” Obito pleaded.

Kakashi didn’t move but shifted his head enough to meet his gaze.

Obito’s stomach fluttered and his heart beat faster as he stared Kakashi’s half-lidded eyes. They were deep but also bright, and he thought he could get lost in those deep dark pools. Obito cupped Kakashi’s cheek with one hand before Kakashi leaned closer and let their lips met. The kiss was soft, no rushed or harsh. Obito couldn’t help but moan softly as Kakashi’s shily tough met his.

_“Ohi, Obito!”_

Obito gasped when Kakashi suddenly pulled away and sank in his sweater.

He still felt a bit light-headed and he realized only after a moment that his cousins had called him. Obito turned around and glared at the boat that was coming close to them.

“Sorry, didn’t want to disturb you,” Shisui said, smiling. “But we were worried, we thought you have decided to elope before the wedding. Gammy would have a heart attack.”

“Ah ah,” Obito snorted. Could they all stop to talk about heart attacks? “Why are you here?” he asked drily.

“Father wants to see you,” Itachi answered, eyeing Kakashi. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah, just a little incident,” Obito said with a tight voice. “Something happened?”

Itachi shrugged. “I don’t know, he is waiting for you at the dojo.”

 

After his cousins went away first, Obito looked at Kakashi a bit worried. 

“Kakashi-”

“You better hurry up,” Kakashi interrupted him. “Don’t want to make your uncle wait longer, right?”

Obito nodded, even though his mind was full of confusion. 

They went back home without saying another word and were welcomed by a very upset looking Uncle Fugaku.

“Your aunt is never to hear about any of this,” he just told them, walking away.

Kakashi, still wearing the sweater, looked at him with questioning eyes. Obito stared back at him without having an answer.

Uncle Fugaku had given his blessing this morning. What had happened now?

They followed quietly his uncle inside the dojo and Obito froze at the unexpected sight. 

“Told you I’d check up on you,” Morino said with a smug look.

Obito closed his fists and turned to his uncle. “What did you do?”

“I got a phone call from Morino-san here,” Uncle Fugaku said calmly. “Who told me that if you were lying, and he strongly believes that you are, he would send you to prison. So I invited him here.”

“Uncle-”

“Luckily for you, your uncle negotiated a deal on your behalf,” Morino interjected, taking out a recorder. “Now, this offer’s going to last for twenty seconds, so listen closely. You’re going to make a statement admitting this marriage is a sham or you’re gonna go to prison. You tell the truth, you’re off the hook, and Hatake is going to go back to Kaminari no Kuni.”

Obito stayed quiet for a moment. The first time he had talked with this man he had felt anxious, but now he only felt rage. He couldn’t believe how far his uncle would reach to try to interfere in his life.

And then. . .

Obito glanced at Kakashi’s tense figure beside him and looked back at Morino.

. . .there was no way he would sell Kakashi in this way. Not now, not ever.

“Well, take the deal,” Uncle Fugaku encouraged him.

Obito shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Don’t be stupid, Obito-”

“Here’s your statement,” Obito began, ignoring his uncle. “I’ve worked for Hatake Kakashi for three years. Six months ago we started dating, we fell in love. I asked him to marry me, he said yes.” Obito looked away from Morino and glared at his uncle. “I’ll see you at the wedding,” he concluded and walked away with Kakashi quietly following him.

Once they were back in their room, Obito stayed nervously on his feet while Kakashi sat on the bed.

“So, you sure about this?” Kakashi asked.

Obito considered the question. “Not really,” he said, glancing at him.

Kakashi nodded slowly. “I’m very appreciative of what you’ve done, but I think that-”

“You’d do the same for me. Right?” Obito interrupted him. 

Kakashi stared at him with an unreadable expression before his eyes softened, in that way that made Obito feel warm inside.

Crazy how the mask of the bastard workaholic slave-driver capable of any real feeling had crumbled in a few days. Obito had always respected Kakashi’s hard work but now things were totally different. He saw Kakashi as a human, with his own insecurities and weaknesses, that made feel things he hadn’t felt since. . . Rin. Obito’s confusion slowly dissolved.

He remembered the kiss, the real kiss -how Kakashi’s lips had felt so right against his- and the thought scared him a bit. Did he really fall in love all of a sudden? And did Kakashi feel the same way he did? Kakashi had kissed him but maybe he had just acted in the heat of the moment.

Obito took a step forward but then there was a loud knock at the door that stopped him from talking.

“Hope everyone is decent,” Gammy said, interrupting them. “You need to come with me, Obito. Tomorrow is your wedding day and you have to give the Baby Maker a rest tonight. It’s tradition.”

“We’re not. . . gonna use the Baby Maker,” Obito whispered weakly but his grandmother ignored him and took the blanket.

“Now, give your groom a kiss goodnight! You’ve got your whole lives to be together!”

“Ok. . .”

“Come on, come on,” Gammy said over her shoulder, leaving them alone for a moment. Obito didn’t want to leave but he knew that the peace would not last for long if he stayed there for more than one minute.

“If I don’t go with her, she’s just gonna. . .”

“Come right back,” Kakashi completed for him, eyes amused.

Obito smiled back. “See you in the morning?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi said softly.

Obito looked at him for one last time and then walked out. He put on something for the night back in his room, but he didn’t stay there and went in the leaving room. He was surprised when he found his three young cousins waiting for him.

“What are you doing here, guys?”

Shisui waved a bag of chips and a soda. “Well, you didn’t have a bachelor party, so we thought to organize one last minute. But I’m sorry, we can only have alcohol-free drinks, Aunt Mikoto’s orders.”

“And we can’t stay up too late,” Itachi added.

Obito nodded as he sat on the couch. Suddenly -out of nowhere- Madara jumped on his lap and Obito flinched. Maybe Kakashi wasn’t so wrong about the cat.

“I will choose the movie,” said Sasuke, crossing his arms.

“Well, then it will surely suck,” Obito mocked him, getting a glare.

They put on an action movie but Obito’s mind didn’t really focus on it. His thoughts were fixed somewhere else.

It was true, he wasn’t sure about what he was doing, what he suddenly felt for Kakashi. But one thing was sure, Obito couldn’t wait to see him tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for all your feedback! Well we are at the end, next one is the last chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He almost looked like another person if it weren’t for the medical mask. 

Last night he had barely slept. The feeling of self-loathing had not abandoned him for all the night and, to tell the truth, it was keeping him company even now. He had passed the sleepless hours by reading Itachi’s book for the fourth time. A fourth time because he had read it more than once after Obito had shown up at his desk weeks ago and put himself on the line for his cousin’s book. Kakashi had ignored who had been the author back then but he had been very impressed by the writing and last night he had recognized Itachi’s manuscript as soon as he read the title. 

“Kakashi, are you ready?” Mikoto asked from outside of his tent.

Kakashi stopped himself from touching his styled hair for the umpteenth time. Kushina had spent more than half an hour to make them look  _decent-_ as she had said to him-.

“Yes, I’m coming,” Kakashi told her.

“Ok, then I’m going forward. Obito is already waiting for you at the entrance of the canopy.”

Well, at least for once it was Obito who had to wait for him.

Kakashi looked at his reflection for one last time before he walked out of his tent to reach the canopy, but he stopped in his track when he saw Obito hidden behind the curtain.

He was gorgeous. Kakashi had never seen him dressed in traditional clothing. The deep blue haori fit him perfectly but it didn’t make him look like a different person. Maybe because his short hair was, as always, ruffled. Unlike Kakashi, he had surely run his hand through them more than once.

“Oh, boys, you are both so beautiful,” Mikoto cheered. Kakashi wouldn’t have noticed her if she hadn’t talked. “I’m going to take a sit. When you hear the music, come forward.”

Mikoto left them alone and Kakashi and Obito stared at each other quietly as they waited for the signal. 

“I think I’m starting to rub off on you,” Obito said, breaking the ice. “I had been waiting here for ten minutes already.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Well, this is for all the times you came late at work-”

The music suddenly began and Kakashi stiffened.

“You ready?” asked Obito nervously.

Kakashi gave him a nod even though he wasn’t as various thoughts oppressed his mind. This should be one of the most beautiful days of Obito’s life but he was going to stain it. Obito should share this day with someone special not with a wreck like him.

A hand grasping his one startled Kakashi from his thoughts. He looked down at the joined hands and then up. Obito was smiling at him and Kakashi just wanted to lean closer and capture his lips again. But he couldn’t steal another kiss. He had already taken enough.

“Well, then let’s go,” Obito told him, squeezing his hand. 

They walked past the curtain and both Kakashi and Obito gasped.

The canopy Mikoto and the others had arranged was beautiful. There were flower arches, decorated columns and even a red carpet that lead to an altar. The surface of the Naka river was sparkling under the midday sun, it looked like a carpet of diamonds.

The chairs were, of course, already taken. They were so many people, more than at the party. Everyone was looking at them. Kakashi quickly spotted Morino who was sitting in the backseats. He was surely there to take notes.

Still holding hands, he and Obito made their way to the altar where Minato was waiting for them and he could see out of the corner of his eye Obito’s family and their closest friends in the front seats. Kakashi felt the burden on his chest becoming heavier at their happy expression. Naruto waved at him what he caught his eyes and Kakashi smiled back weakly.

“Everyone, please be seated,” Minato began, smiling at them. “We are gathered here today to give thanks and to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments. To give recognition to the beauty, honesty, and unselfish ways of Obito and Kakashi’s true love in front of family and friends. For it is their family and friends who taught Obito and Kakashi to love. So it is only right that family and friends are all-”

Something inside Kakashi snapped. He couldn’t listen to this anymore. Whatever had held him back earlier from talking now it was gone and he had to get free of the burden.

Kakashi let go of Obito’s hand and raised slowly his arm, interrupting the speech. Minato stared at him a bit confused while Obito gave him an alarmed look.

“Do you have a question?” Minato asked quietly.

Kakashi cleared his throat. “No,” he said.

Minato tilted his head. “Your hand is up,” he pointed out gently.

“Oh, it’s not a question,” Kakashi said, lowering his hand. “But I do have something I need to say.”

“Kakashi. . .” Obito whispered, confused.

Minato came closer to not make the guests listen but at this point everyone had surely figured out that something wasn’t right.

“Can it wait till after?”

“No, it can’t,” Kakashi answered, resigned. He turned around and faced the audience who was, of course staring at him.

Kakashi remembered himself that this was the right thing to do. He couldn’t ruin Obito and his families’ lives to save his workplace, even if it meant to ruin his own one.

“Hi, there,” Kakashi started, waving his hand casually. “Thank you all so much for coming out. I have a bit of an announcement to make about the wedding. A confession, actually.”

“What are you doing?” Obito hissed but Kakashi ignored him and continued his confession.

“I’m a citizen of Kaminari no Kuni with an expired visa who was about to be deported. And because I didn’t want to leave this wonderful country of yours, I forced Obito here to marry me.”

Obito took a step forward. “Kakashi, stop it,” he pleaded but Kakashi, again, didn’t listen to him.

He couldn’t stop now, there was no going back.

“See, Obito has always had this extraordinary work ethic,” Kakashi said, looking at Fugaku. “Something I think he learned from you, you should be proud of him.”

Fugaku looked startled at his words and Kakashi would have found it amusing in a different setting.

“And for three years I watched him work harder than anyone else at our company. And I knew that if I threatened to destroy his career he would do just about anything.” Kakashi made a pause and swallowed. For a moment a lump in his throat made it difficult to talk. “So I blackmailed him to come here and to lie to you. All of you.”

Kakashi finally looked at the Uchihas and his heart ached when he saw the hurt eyes of Gammy and Mikoto, and even Kushina’s. But Kakashi had to continue his speech. He wasn’t sure for how much he could still handle the pressure on his chest.

“And I thought it would be easy to watch him do it. . . but it wasn’t. Turns out it’s not easy to ruin someone’s life once you find out how wonderful they are.”

Fugaku put a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder while Itachi and Shisui exchanged a silent look. Kakashi’s gaze fell then on the three kids he had become accustomed to in the last days. Sasuke was staring at him with angry eyes, Naruto just looked confused and Sakura had a disappointed expression. It must be difficult to see that not all weddings were like the ones in the fairy tales.

“You have a beautiful family,” he concluded. “Don’t let this come between you, this was my fault.”

Kakashi turned back to Obito and, for a brief moment, he was caught off guard by his huge distraught eyes. 

“Kakashi-” Obito started.

“Obito, this was a business deal,” Kakashi interrupted him coldly, recovering his composure. “And you held up your end, but now the deal is off.”

He stepped down the altar before Obito could say something and stopped in front of the Uchiha family.

“I’m sorry,” he said, bowing his head. It wasn’t much but it was the only thing he could offer them now. Kakashi walked away and ignored everyone’s gaze just like he used to do at his workplace.

“I will see you at the gates,” he said to Morino as he passed beside him without stopping.

Kakashi went straight to the Uchiha’s house and once he was back in his and Obito’s room he took off his kimono and ran a hand through his hair. Doing his luggage didn’t take long and now he had to do one last thing. He took a paper from the desk and started to write a note for Obito but something fluffy brushing against his leg interrupted him.

Kakashi sighed and finished to write the note before looking down. “Yes, I’m leaving. I guess you are happy now,” he said to Madara.

The cat mewled and rubbed his head against his leg. Kakashi had thought that after the bathroom stunt the cat would definitively hate him.

Kakashi smiled and crouched down. “You will take care of them, right?”

Madara purred when he stroked him under the chin and Kakashi took that as a yes. He stood up and put the note and Itachi’s book on the bed, near the Kimono and the necklace. His work here was ended.

Kakashi didn’t meet anybody as he left the compound and he reunited with Morino at the gates with no problems. Kakashi supposed that everyone was still too shocked to go after him and try to take his head.

“So, what now?” Kakashi asked as he and Morino headed to the station. 

“Well, now that you’re leaving voluntarily, it all becomes very civilized,” Morino said, diplomatic. “Once we arrive at Capital City, you have twenty-four hours to head back to Kaminari no Kuni.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything more. He turned around to take one last look of the village where he had had the best time of his life. . . and stupidly fell in love. He memorized the view and said his last silent farewell. 

  _. . . Goodbye, Obito._

 

* * *

 

“What were you thinking?!”

Obito blinked at the loud words.

He didn’t know how much time he had spaced out since Aunt Mikoto and Gammy had started scolding him and grilling him with questions.

“I don’t- I don’t know,” Obito muttered, feeling dizzy. The only thing he could think now was that Kakashi was gone and that he had left him alone at the altar. Why? Why throwing everything away when they were so close to their goals? There was something that Obito was missing. He needed answers. And now.

Aunt Mikoto gave him a disappointed and at same time sad look. “Obito, you lied to us.”

“Let me get my head on straight, ok?” Obito said, apologetic. “I’ll explain everything later. I’m sorry.”

Obito didn’t wait for an answer and ran to the compound, not giving a damn if his clothes would get ruined. He rushed into the house but he reached an already empty room.

Only Madara mewling distracted Obito from punching the door in frustration. His gaze fell on the bed where Kakashi’s wedding clothes and a manuscript -that he quickly recognized- laid. But it was a folded paper that caught hisattention. Obito picked it up and started to read the note.

_You were right. Itachi’s book is special. I lied because I knew publishing meant I’d lose you as an assistant but you have an extraordinary eye, and I’ll make sure we buy this before I leave._

_Have an amazing life. You deserve it._

_Kakashi._

“Well, that was crazy.”

Obito looked at the door and met Rin’s kind gaze as she entered the room.

“You know, people are going to be talking about this forever.”

Rin’s words were true, but it wasn’t something Obito really cared about now.

“Are you ok?” Rin asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” Obito said at first but then he shook his head. There was no need to lie to Rin. “No, I just feel. . .” he trailed off, trying to find the words. Being left alone at the altar had been horrible but this. .  . this just made him see red!

“You know what the problem is? You see, the problem is that this man is a gigantic pain in my ass!” Obito snapped. “First there’s the whole leaving thing. I understand that. It’s a sham wedding, it’s kind of stressful. But then he goes ahead and he leaves this note because he doesn’t have the decency, the humanity to do it to my face!”

Obito clutched the note harder, barely holding his anger. 

“Three years! Three years I work with this. . .  _terrorist_. Never once has he had a nice thing to say, and then he goes ahead and he writes this crap!” Obito shouted, crushing the note with a hand and throwing it against the wall.

“Obito-”

“None of that matters. We had a deal!” Obito continued his rant. What right Kakashi thought he had to just treat him in this way?! Obito was no more his doormat! He was. . . he was his fiancée, damn it! 

“Obito. . .” Rin’s kind voice finally reached him, and he turned around.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I just-” Obito cut himself off, trying to calm down. “He just makes me a little crazy. . .”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Rin said, amused. She had that look in her eyes that in the past had always told him she had already figured out something that he still hadn’t.

“So you’re just going to let him go?” Rin questioned him with a smile.

No, he wasn’t. Obito just took off the haori and stormed out of the room. There was no time to change clothes if he wanted to reach the train on time.

 

“Obito, what’s happening?” Aunt Mikoto asked as he stepped out of the house. His family had come back but Obito didn’t have time for explanations.

“I got to talk to him,” Obito told her without stopping.

He felt his arm being grasped by a tight hold and he turned around to glare at whoever it was. And of course, it was his uncle.

“Why would you do that?” Uncle Fugaku asked him sternly.

“Boys, enough!” Gammy scolded them, trying to stop the argument but they both ignored her.

Obito glared at his uncle and shrugged his arm off. “This has nothing to do with you.”

_“Boys, stop it!”_

Uncle Fugaku shook his head and came near Obito’s face. “I’m not gonna let you do this,” he uttered.

_“Boys, please!”_

“I’m not asking your permission!” Obito countered.

There was a cry and Obito whirled his head around. He forgot about the argument when he saw his grandmother’s pained face.

“Gammy!” he shouted, reaching her side.

Shisui and Itachi helped her to lay on the floor and they all gathered around her. Luckily Sasuke wasn’t there.

“I think I’m having a heart attack,” Gammy whispered, clutching her vest.

“Rin, help!” Obito shouted. “Someone call her! She was here a minute ago!”

It didn’t take long for Rin to arrive. She kneeled beside Gammy and frowned slightly as she checked her. “Call the ambulance,” she said, after a moment. “She needs to get to the hospital.”

“Rin. . .” Obito whispered.

“I can’t do much here,” she told them apologetically.

The ambulance took only five minutes to come and Obito -since he was the oldest nephews- went with his grandmother, together with Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto.

After they departed, Gammy moved the oxygen mask away from her face and Obito took her hand in his

“You two need to stop fighting,” Gammy said, struggling to breathe. “You’ll never see eye to eye. . . but you are family.”

Obito felt his eyes fill with tears as he understood why his grandmother was telling these words.

“Fugaku, promise me you’ll stand by Obito. Even if-if you don’t agree with him.”

“I promise,” Uncle Fugaku said, leaning closer.

“Obito,” Gammy began, looking at him. “Promise me you’ll work harder to be a part of this family.”

Obito nodded. “I will. I will, Gammy.” He bit his lips, trying to not cry.

“Well, then,” Gammy whispered, putting the hands on her lap. “The spirits can take me. . .” She closed her eyes and the paramedic put the mask back on her face.

“Gammy?” Obito called her, not believing what was happening.

Seconds passed and Obito couldn’t hold the tears anymore but suddenly Gammy opened her eyes and removed the mask.

“I guess they’re not ready for me,” she said, standing up.

Obito stared with wide eyes as she turned around to talk with the driver.

“I’m feeling much better, sonny. No need to take us to the hospital. Take us to the train station, please.”

“Mother, what? Were you faking the heart attack?!” Uncle Fugaku shouted.

Aunt Mikoto shook her but smiled relieved.

“Oh, come on!” Obito said, bewildered. “Was Rin involved in this too?!” This was absurd and he couldn’t believe that his sweet friend could do something like this!

“Well, she didn’t know about my plan, but I knew she would back me up. It was the only way I could get you two to shut up and get us to the station!”

To the station? Obito blinked. Gammy had done this for him to reach Kakashi in time?! There very few means of transport in Konoha but one of those was the ambulance.

“We’re not authorized to take you to the station,” said the driver. “And then the forest isn’t safe for driving.”

“Gekko Hayate,” Gammy said, patronizing. “Don’t make me call your mother.”

Hayate sighed tiredly. “You got it.”

The drive through the forest was something Obito didn’t want to repeat. The driver had to avoid all the trees like they were in a slalom, and Obito’s stomach was upside down by the time they reached the station. But he couldn’t slow down now. Obito ignored his nausea and started to run to the entrance. He arrived exactly when the train was leaving the station.

“No!” Obito shouted, running after the train. “No! Stop! Stop!”

It was too late. Obito fell on his knees when he reached the end of the platform and watched powerlessly as the train went away. “Oh come on!” he shouted, hitting the ground. Why was he always late when it really mattered? If only he had made peace with his mind earlier he wouldn’t be in this messed up situation now and Kakashi would still be here.

“It’s gone, huh?”

Obito turned around at Shisui’s voice and blinked when he saw him and Itachi with the rest of the family.

“We took our bicycles and decided to come here once Rin told us that Gammy wasn’t in any real danger,” Itachi explained to him. “It wasn’t difficult to figure her plan.”

Uncle Fugaku stared at all them confused. “I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Kakashi is on that train, and Obito didn’t get to tell him,” Gammy said, disappointed.

“Tell him what?”

Aunt Mikoto groaned at his husband’s question. “That he loves him!”

“So Kakashi could tell Obito that he loves him too,” Shisui added.

Uncle Fugaku just looked more confused. “But how does Obito. . .”

“If Kakashi didn’t love him, he wouldn’t have left,” Itachi explained to him patiently.

“Am I the only one not getting this?” Uncle Fugaku asked, perplexed.

“Oh, Fugaku!” Gammy and Aunt Mikoto scolded him.

Obito looked away. He didn’t really have the energy for his family theatrics. The train was no longer in sight. Kakashi was gone even though he loved him. . . And Obito loved him too. But Kakashi didn’t know it and that idiot probably thought that Obito didn’t return his feelings.

“I’m sorry, Obito,” Uncle Fugaku said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t know how you felt about him.”

Obito looked up and saw his family all reunited all around him.

“Honey, it’s gonna be ok,” Aunt Mikoto said, smiling kindly.

But today it was Sunday and there were no more trains. The next will be tomorrow in the early morning and what if it was too late? Obito shook his head at the negative thought. He couldn’t give up now. He will not let Kakashi have the final word.

Obito stood up and looked determined at the horizon. He will reach Kakashi in time, no matter what.

 

  

* * *

 

 

Kakashi could feel the curious gazes of the bystanders as he finished to pack up his last things in the office. He only had a few hours before he had to take his flight. He felt tired and had also a headache for passing another night without resting, but he had to this if he didn’t want to throw everything away. Kakashi took a box with his most important beings and, struggling a bit, he made his way out of his room to find some available employer, but everybody just ignored him.

“Tenzo?” Kakashi called when he finally spotted his kind subordinate a few desks further.

“Yes, Hatake-san?” Tenzo asked once Kakashi reached his desk.

“I need for you to send the boxes in my office,” Kakashi told him, giving him a note. “To this address, please. Can you do that?”

Tenzo read the address and frowned. “Yes, sure.”

“Good, all right. Thank you.”

“Ehm, Hatake-san. . .” Tenzo trailed off, pointing a finger past him.

“Yes, what?” Kakashi turned around and froze when he saw Obito making his way in the office.

“Hey,” Obito said, breathing heavily. 

“Obito. . .” Kakashi was too shocked to say something else.

The employers around them stopped to talk and stared at Kakashi and Obito. Of course, those gossipers never lost a chance to stick their nose in other’s business. They were lucky that Kakashi had no more power over them.

“Why. . . why are you panting?” Kakashi asked then.

“Because I’ve been running,” Obito answered, still walking.

Kakashi looked at him, unimpressed. “Really? From Konoha?”

Obito rolled his eyes and stopped in front of him. “I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah? Well, I don’t have time to talk. I need to catch a flight,” Kakashi dismissed him.

“Kakashi. . .”

Kakashi ignored Obito and pushed the box into Tenzo’s arm. “I need the boxes to go out today, I want to make sure everything is-”

“Kakashi! Stop talking!” Obito yelled, and Kakashi flinched in surprise.

A hush fell over the office. Tenzo disappeared with the box and some employers quickly lowered their heads back in their desk. Kakashi forced himself to face Obito and turned around.

“Gotta say something,” Obito told him, this time calmly.

Kakashi sighed. “Ok.”

“This will just take a second.”

“Fine, what?” Kakashi prompted him, crossing the arms in front of his chest.

Obito took a breath before starting. “Three days ago, I loathed you. I used to dream about you getting hit by a cab. . . or poisoned.”

The words stung a bit. Did Obito just come here to tell him this? “Oh, that’s nice,” Kakashi said drily.

“I told you to stop talking,” Obito hissed with a determinate look.

Kakashi frowned indignantly but let Obito continue.

“Then we had our little adventure up in Konoha and things started to change. . . Things definitively changed when we kissed.” Obito’s voice became less outraged and Kakashi stared at him with wide eyes at the public confession.

“When you told me about your past,” Obito said, softer. “Even when you checked me out when we were naked.”

Some employers giggled and whistled like teenagers and Obito’s cheeks became a bit red. Knowing him, the idiot had forgotten that he was surrounded by his co-workers.

“Well, I didn’t see anything,” Kakashi said even though the picture of Obito’s naked body was still clear in his mind.

“Yeah, you did,” Obito affirmed, looking determinate again before continuing his talk. “But I didn’t  _really_  realize what any of this meant until I was standing alone. Near a river. . . husband-less. Now, you can imagine my disappointment when it suddenly dawned on me that the man I love is about to be kicked out of the country.”

The shame that Kakashi had started to feel was quickly replaced by shock, joy, and confusion. Obito loved him? This couldn’t be possible. . . but Obito said that word like he really meant them and his eyes weren’t telling lies.

“So, Kakashi,” Obito continued, taking a step forward. “Marry me because I’d like to date you.”

Kakashi felt his heart falter at the words and slowly shook his head. “Trust me,” he muttered, feeling a knot in his throat. “You don’t really want to be with me.”

“Yes, I do,” Obito said quickly and -Kakashi was sure- without even thinking.

“See, the thing is; there is a reason why I’ve been alone all this time,” Kakashi said, voice barely above a whisper. “I’m comfortable that way. And I think it would just be a lot easier if we forgot everything that happened and I just left.”

Obito stared at him quietly. “You’re right,” he agreed after a moment. “That would be easier.”

Kakashi pressed his fingers around his arms as Obito just stayed there without moving. He was waiting for his answer and Kakashi wasn’t sure he could give it to him.

What he messed up again? What if something went wrong? He should just finish packing his things but Obito was staring at him with piercing eyes, and Kakashi wasn’t able to move.

“I’m scared,” he finally admitted quietly.

“Me, too,” Obito said, taking the final step that kept them apart. 

Gently fingers stroked Kakashi’s neck, asking for permission, and Kakashi nodded. Touching his cheekbone, Obito slowly removed his mask and finally leaned closer. Kakashi closed his eyes as warm lips pressed against his, starting a long kiss that left them both short of breath.

A bunch of cheer and gasps erupted around them but Kakashi didn’t pay attention to them as he was distracted by Obito’s lips. The first kiss had been beautiful but this time the knowledge that Obito shared his same feelings made it a thousand of time better.

They pulled slowly apart and stared into each other’s eyes with their forehead still touching.

“Aren’t you supposed to get down on your knee or something?” Kakashi whispered against Obito’s lips.

Obito grinned briefly. “I’m going to take that as a yes,” he returned.

“Oh ok,” Kakashi said, amused, as Obito pulled him closer to kiss him again.

“Yeah! Show him who’s boss, Obito!” someone shouted.

Kakashi smiled as they broke the kiss to breathe. “Mmm, I’ll have to fire a lot of people, especially now that they have seen my face.”

It had been a joke but the employers took his words for truth. Startled, they quickly looked away and returned to their work. Obito laughed at them before Kakashi turned his chin and they started to kiss again. 

Now Kakashi could really say that he was more than satisfied with his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Morino Ibiki took his job seriously. He was the best in his field and he had never failed at uncovering fraudulent marriages.

When he had met for the first time Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito he had figured them quickly out. But now things looked different.

Ibiki could see a new light in their eyes. Hatake was also wearing the same necklace he had for the fake wedding. Well, they truly loved each other now but this didn’t mean that Ibiki couldn’t have some fun with the two men. After all, they had tried to break the law the first time they had stepped into his office.

“So, let me see if I’ve got this right,” Ibiki began. “You two are engaged. . . again.”

The couple nodded eagerly, this time with honesty.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. “For real?”

Hatake smiled with his eyes while Uchiha’s lips curled up.

“Yes.”

“Yeah.”

“You want to go through with this?” Ibiki asked sternly. “Because one wrong answer, I’m going to take you down.”

The threat was real. The smiles vanished from their faces and the couple exchanged a look.

“Ok,” they slowly said in unison.

Ibiki gave them a predatory smile.

“Let’s do it.”

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it, hope you enjoyed till the end! Thank you all for your nice comments/kudos/etc  
> There might be (I'm not sure about it) an extra chapter in the future so maybe to the next time!


End file.
